DNAngel Again
by KirbY4
Summary: Dai and Sato are now grown, with sons of their own. Interesting things are bound to happen when Satoshi's and Daisuke's sons take a certain interest in each other, and when they're both the hosts of Dark and Krad... [some DaixSATO, OCxOC]
1. The Awakening part 1

**PLEASE READ!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**  
  
ok ppl! Here's the dealio! If you're gonna read dis fic, some very important stuff you need to know!!  
  
**one:** Shounen-ai! Shounen-ai! (boy x boy relationship thingy!!!)  
  
**two:** You may be in for a LONG story :D DNAngel Again will kinda be like a rewrite of the original DNAngel [but mostly it won't be anything like it XD;;;]  
  
**three:** The pairing will be pretty much Original Characters! it'll be Satoshi's son, and Daisuke's son! but there will be some of Daisuke x Satoshi stuff (cuz I love da pair so much)  
  
**four:** I know, I suck at stories. and the story will pretty much be an original story, just BASED on DNAngel.  
  
**five:** I cannot promise that I'll finish this story. someday, i will probably get either tired of writing it, or lose the storyline somewhere and mess up. so yeah, just forewarning you! i hope it doesn't happen, though!  
  
**six:** I'm hoping you know the DNAngel storyling at least SEMI good. Cuz this story is a continuation of DNAngel, and i really dont want to explain how exactly the Niwa bloodline got Dark and stuff again ;;  
  
**Random Stuff:** Yeah, about the title? I got the idea from...yes....Love Hina Again ;; hahahaa yet i never even liked Love Hina, i thought the title Love Hina Again was cute so i used it! :D wha? copyrights? what are you talking about? o0;;  
  
No! i did NOT steal any of these storyline ideas from any other fellow fanfiction writers, or any other writers out there! this whole entire story is my own imagination [aside from the characters, but Daichi and Akira is my own invention too ;;] so please, dont say things like "Hey...wasn't this one line from that other DNAngel story, 'yadda yadda'?" or "Hey! this idea came from that other fic, 'Blah blah'!!!" Your all wrong! hee hee if there are any similarities in any other story in mines, then it must be some kind of bizaare coincidence. if i DID use someone's idea, of course ill tell them!!!  
  
Ok, I think that's about it. hope you read them all! and hope you have fun reading this stupid fic!!! had to include this here cuz fanfiction dont allow the info on a separate chapter or some shizz like that...--;;  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
sound effects  
  
[Kirby's notes or thoughts v]**  
  
**Disclaimer thingy:** I don't own DNAngel. I think all fanfiction readers should know this by now o0;; and if you see lots of spelling errors and grammar mistakes and stuff, please forgive the asian fob uu  
  
[Okee! I really failed on my last fanfiction story i wrote, that was nameless XD;;; I decided to discontinue it. I kinda suck at romance stories, and I went and wrote myself one --;; big mistake since I couldn't really get the hang of it and I pretty much disappointed LOTS fans that was reading my fic ;; aaah wellz...This time I'm trying for a story that I'm more comfortable with :D but it's still gonna be shounen-ai!!! wheee!!! XD I really love SatoxDai pair, oh so much :3 I just think opposites really go together so I'm trying this story out. Though its not gonna be SatoxDai, it'll be kinda like it! alot like it actually! Here we go!!!]  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"_Daichi_, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Daichi snapped out of his gaze. He looked apologetically at his father.  
  
"Sorry Daisuke-san. What were you saying again?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. Daichi was his 14 year old son. Daichi was named after Daisuke's grandfather. Though at times it didn't seem like they were even related. Daichi didn't even call him father, dad, or daddy. He didn't even call him tou-san! Sure, Daichi sported the non-ruley spikey hair that seemed to run down the Niwa's line, and his eyes were amber red just like his, but everything else about Daichi was 180 degrees apart from him.  
  
While Daisuke's hair is a bright, blood red in color, Daichi's hair is dark and black, with a tint of purple when it was seen in the sunlight. Daisuke was kind, calm, and easy going when he was young, yet Daichi was outgoing, outspoken, and outrageous when it came to dressing for school.  
  
'Just like Dark......' thought Daisuke wearily. Which reminded him of the topic he was currently trying to talk about with the short-attention spanned little punk that was his son.  
  
"Ok Daichi, try listening this time, alright? This is a very important topic."  
  
"Ok, got it Daisuke-san." Daichi said with a wave of his hands.  
  
As he said that, he took off the headphones that has been in his ears the whole conversation time. Daisuke glared at his son. He now found out why Daichi hadn't been giving him his full attention. He quickly took away his MP3 player [receiving a loud protest from his son].  
  
"Ok, as I've been trying to tell you, _SON_, your 14th year is your most important year! Take your training lessons more seriously! I can't believe you can't even pick the lock on some cheap diary!!!"  
  
"Weeelll...._FATHER_ dearest, I have no idea **WHAT** is so important about being 14. I thought being 16 was the most important, since that's when you get to have a driver's permit and all. And **WHAT'S** with all this training? It's like your training me to become a robber or something! You want me to become that great 'Phantom Thief' all our history teachers are talking about??!!"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Daichi blinked. He blinked again. What did his father just say yes to? That 16 was when he gets his driver's permit? Or....  
  
"You....don't want me to become a robber.....do you?" Daichi asked timidly.  
  
"Daichi, I don't want you to just become any robber. You are going to become the great Phantom Thief, Dark."  
  
This time, his son snorted. Every inch of Daichi's handsome face was saying 'You're insane', while laughing to the floor. Daisuke just watched his son, slightly annoyed. Why can't Daichi just be the good kid he used to be and just listen to what his father says?  
  
"_DAICHI_, I'm being serious here! You are the heir, the one who will hold Dark's soul within you, the host to the great phantom thief!!!"  
  
"Sure pops, got it. Well I think I'll be going now, school starts in 10 minutes. Gotta zip!"  
  
With that said, Daichi grabbed his half-eaten toast, jumped off his chair professionally, grabbed his backpack in the middle of his jump, landed gracefully and kissed his 'mother' on the cheek before running out the door. All this done in 3 seconds flat.  
  
Daisuke sighed, for what seemed to be the 100th time this morning. At least he got the stunts down right. Riku chuckled at her used-to-be-husband. He gave her a 'Well, I tried.' look before putting on a defeated looking one. She smiled warmly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't let Daichi get to you. I'm sure he'll understand once he sees the object of his desire today. Just hope that he doesn't skip school again....." Riku shook her head with an amused look on her face.  
  
"I just don't get it. Where does he get that kind of attitude? It must be from _YOUR_ side of the family." Daisuke said with a snicker.  
  
That gave him a playful punch from his ex-wife. He hugged her good-bye before going out to his car to drive to his work. She waved as she watched him go.  
  
Though they divorced, Riku still lived in the Niwa house-hold, since Risa married Saehara and she gets lonely by herself. She also helps around the house, and helps raise Daichi, because she wanted to be close to her son. And it really did take more than one parent to raise **THAT** child.  
  
Yes, they seemed to get along so well, so why did they get a divorce? Daisuke sighed inwardly. He knew Riku still loved him, but all he now felt towards her was a kind of sister - brotherly bond, which he told her before breaking off their marriage. And one definitely woudn't think marrying your sister feels right. Unless they're one of those weird incest-types that _LIKES_ to....  
  
He shook his head at the thought.  
  
'Getting off topic in your own thoughts, Daisuke.....' He thought with a small chuckle.  
  
The real reason that he divorced with Riku, was that he was in love with someone else. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that. One, because he knew that just the idea that he loved someone else would break her, and two, if she found out that the other woman he loved wasn't even a woman........  
  
He let out a huge sigh. He parked his car, and started walking towards his work's building. He was just about to push open the glass doors when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Good morning, Niwa-san."  
  
'Speak of the devil.........' Daisuke thought.  
  
"Ohayo, Hiwa-I mean...do you prefer Hikari-san, now.....?"  
  
"Yes...I changed my last name back to my original."  
  
"Oh. Ok then...Hikari-san."  
  
After their pathetically short greeting, the two men silently walked into the building together, both not wanting talk before the other. They were used to this by now, they never really knew what to talk about to eachother ever since the incident 20 or so years ago with Dark and Krad.  
  
Now that there was peace and quiet in both their minds, it felt kind of awkward to be in each other's presence, since back then they were so used to talking to eachother, knowing that they weren't exactally talking to eachother one-on-one alone.  
  
"Uh....so I'll see you at lunch break, Hikari-san?"  
  
"....Hai, I'll see you then, Niwa-san."  
  
With that, they turned their separate ways, one going to the right and the other to the left.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**  
**[author's note]** - so yeah! how's the story so far? yeah, see? I just love Sato x Dai too much. I just had to include at least a little bit of them in this story! TT don't worry, they'll talk more later and stuff, heheh ;; Daisuke is almost a second main character in this story, after all   
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Daichi tapped his knuckles on his desk to the beat of one of his favorite songs, much to his teacher's great dislike. He ignored her death glares, and kept right on drumming his hands on his school desk, even singing some of the lyrics. A few of his guy classmates snickered, and the girls sighed dreamily at his beautiful voice. Daichi is _sooOoOo_ cool.  
  
Finally, the teacher has had enough.  
  
"**Daichi Niwa**!!! Would you _PLEASE_ stop all of your nonsense! You are disrupting the class!!! You are to have a 30 minute detention after school!"  
  
Daichi slowly looked up at the teacher. He smiled inwardly, thinking gears turning rapidly in his head. Finally, he thought of a good way to get out of trouble.  
  
With that, he put on his brightest smile, one that would melt a girl in her seat [which few of the girls were already doing at the moment].  
  
"Oh, I'm _SO _extremely sorry, teacher! I heard it was your birthday today, and I just thought that serenading you with a song would help brighten your day. I suppose that drumming my hands on the desk isn't good enough....but since I don't have any instruments with me at the moment, I thought that this would be a good alternative...."  
  
He bowed his head, looking as if he was sincerely sorry. The teacher looked taken aback. Then she sighed and shook her head a bit. No teacher can ever stay mad at the great Daichi Niwa.  
  
"Aaaall right Niwa, you're off this time. But next time, please give and show a little more respect."  
  
"Yes ma'am!!!" He exclaimed with a big smile, while on the inside he was doing his "evil" laugh and screaming out '**JOOPED** yuh, bizznatch! Whoozah!!!'  
  
He settled back down in his seat, now thinking of whether he should throw paper airplanes at his best friend Taku Saehara, or to chuck spit wads at the back of Rika's red head. Just when he was about to settle for the second [Rika is Taku's younger sister, and DAMN she is annoying...], there was a light knock on the classroom door. All student's head's turned towards the noise.  
  
"Hm.....who could that be?" The teacher asked more to herself.  
  
As the teacher opened the door slightly and talked quietly to the person on the other side, Daichi took this chance to start making one **MEAN** spitball. As he started to rip pieces of paper for his spitball, the teacher backed away from the door and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Ok class, we have a new student today!"  
  
Daichi stuffed the first piece of paper into his mouth.  
  
"He just came from one of the most highly renowned high schools in Tokyo, and decided to move to _THIS_ school!"  
  
Second piece of paper.  
  
"Please make him feel welcome, and if you have any questions on school work, perhaps it'll be best to ask him!"  
  
Daichi then stuffed all 5 pieces of paper into his mouth. He has decided. He wasn't going to throw the spit wad at Rika, this time, but at the new kid.  
  
'He seems like one **HELL** of a nerd, and I think nerds like him should feel welcome a bit. He can be hit by one of Daichi Niwa's Famous Spitwads on his first day here! Lucky him!!!' Daichi thought while laughing inwardly.  
  
"Now, you may come in!" The teacher said excitedly as she straightened her hair and her clothes.  
  
'Man, whats got her so worked up? It's just a new kid....well, I suppose it _HAS_ been a while since a new kid came to this class.......'  
  
Then, light footsteps were heard at the door. One could almost feel the class holding it's breath as the new kid was walking slowly into the classroom. As Daichi saw the new kid's feet emerging, he grabbed the big straw he got from the boba shop down the street and got ready to shoot the immense spit wad at him.  
  
Finally, the full form of the new kid was seen. All the girl's in the class shrieked and screamed in joy. The boy was to die for!!! The guys groaned as the girls started to drool at the new boy. '_Great_,' the boys thought, '**ANOTHER** knock out that'll steal all the girl's attentions....'  
  
The students started to absorb the image of the new boy. He was a very breathtaking image, his hair a stunning blue, his eyes also the same color, if not more icy and beautiful. He was very tall, and looked very mature and smart, perhaps because of his glasses that was perched delicately on his perfect nose. The girls would have enjoyed drooling over him a bit more, but there was a bit of a commotion coming from the back of the classroom. Daichi Niwa seemed to be choking.  
  
"**EEEEK!!!** Niwa-kun!!!! Help him!!!!!" one of the girls screamed in horror.  
  
Niwa was indeed choking. Choking on his own great invention, in fact. The spitwad was beginning to block out his air, and Daichi was starting to see white. He was coming in and out of consciousness, seeing the floor coming towards him at a rapid speed. He looked up and saw a blur of blue before he passed out completely.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**  
**(Editor's Note)** Hello, this is the editor of this fine story, mainly her older bro :D yup yup, im the same guy who actually reviews and edits the Narae No DDR manga by the great Kirby-san!! heheh, dont worry, ill make sure she doesnt screw up really badly. and im gonna howl at her if the chapter's too short :D Now then, on with da story!!  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Hey Daisuke, phone call for you. I think it's about your son again."  
  
Daisuke looked up from his computer. Hikari grinned slightly as he waved the phone a little in front of Daisuke's face. He groaned as he took the receiver. What the hell did his idiotic son do _THIS_ time? Hikari chuckled slightly, with that 'I'm glad my son ain't like that' kind of look he always put on when the principal called about Daichi. He glared slightly at Satoshi before bracing himself as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello, Niwa speaking." He said warily, expecting to hear the principal's voice at the other end.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Niwa? This is about your son, Daichi....." The voice said timidly.  
  
Daisuke was surprised for a moment. The voice sure wasn't the principal or Daichi's teacher's [which he has grown so used to hearing ]. He looked up at Satoshi, then back at the phone.  
  
"Um...yes, is there something wrong with him? I'm sorry about any trouble he's caused, He really doesn't mean to do anything wrong! It's just his nature I suppose, he has really high spirit and he always likes to--"  
  
"It's fine, Mr. Niwa! Daichi didn't do anything wrong. It's just, I called you just to let you know, Daichi has just passed out in class, and we are taking care of him right now. Would you like to take him home right now? Or shall we keep him here in the nurse's office until school is over....? I recommend that you take him home, but if you're too busy...."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened at what he just heard. Daichi, _the_ great Daichi Niwa, fainting? Daisuke couldn't help but chuckle a teensy bit. He'll never let Daichi live it down. Then again, to make Daichi pass out, it must have been something serious.....  
  
"I would like to pick him up, but I have work to do. Please keep him in the nurse's office, and I'll try to get off of work as soon as possible. Thank you."  
  
"Ok, I'll let Daichi know once he wakes up. Thank you for taking time out of your work, Mr. Niwa." click  
  
Daisuke turned off the phone and shook his head slightly. Satoshi Hikari, who had been watching him talk the whole time, looked at him curiously. Daisuke looked up, catching Satoshi's '_SooOoo_...what happened?' look.  
  
"Ah, seems as though something happened with Daichi, and he fainted during class."  
  
As Hikari smiled at the thought of the great Niwa fainting, he caught Daisuke doing the same thing. They both laughed a bit together. Moments like this always felt so good.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that. If the nurse's don't know how to handle a fainted child, my son does. He's just moved to your son's school, and I'm pretty sure he's in the same class as Daichi since they're the same age."  
  
Daisuke looked up in surprise. "Your son goes to my son's school? Didn't he go to some really rich high school? I thought he was smarter than that..."  
  
Hikari grinned slightly, not being able to completely keep the smugness from his voice. "He is, that's why he already graduated from that high school. I offered him to go to college, but he refused. He didn't want to seem superior then other kids, even though he is. So I decided to make him go to Daichi's school. Heck, maybe they'll end up being friends or maybe....."  
  
Satoshi stopped there. He looked down and was slightly mumbling to himself. Daisuke looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's up, Sato? _'Or maybe....'_ what?"  
  
"....Never mind, Niwa. It's a silly thought. Let's get back to work. Saehara will blow his top if he sees us goofing off again."  
  
Daisuke still wanted to hear more, but he supposed Satoshi was right. Saehara _WILL_ blow his top. He hasn't changed at all since their middle school days, still going around and bossing people around. Yet, Hikari changed so much. He's was so much more talkative and outgoing now....  
  
"Niwa? You're spacing out on me."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, heheh. Let's go."  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Daichi was running through a dark building. The building had lots of antique artifacts, and a whole mess of expensive looking paintings.  
  
'This must be the museum.....but what am I doing here, of all places?' Thought Daichi as he continued running. He never really liked the museum, he thought it was **WAY** boring.  
  
He considered to stop, but his legs wouldn't stop. At this, he panicked. His body was moving all on it's own! He felt himself turn his head from right, then to left, before setting his eyes on a beautiful painting. Daichi caught his breath. The painting was breathtaking. Daichi never wanted to admit it, but he loved art. The colors blended perfectly, the paintbrush used just the right way--  
  
**'GAH!** What am I doing??'  
  
Daichi cried out in surprise as he saw himself **TAKE** the painting from it's display. He looked on in horror as he heard himself laugh slightly. Then Daichi heard that it wasn't like his own laugh at all. It was much deeper...  
  
He gasped. As his body took the painting from the glass display, Daichi saw his own reflection in the glass. And it wasn't exactly his own reflection. The face he saw was much older, around 20 maybe. He had long, purple hair, his eyes a deep amethyst.  
  
'Well, must say he doesn't look too bad.' Daichi chuckled nervously at his own joke. He could never stay serious in deep waters...  
  
"Why, thank you! I really _AM_ a looker, aren't I?"  
  
Daichi would have stumbled backwards in surprise, but he didn't really have control over his-this man's body. How did he hear him say that? He said it in his head.....  
  
Then it hit him suddenly. Daichi was **INSIDE** this body!  
  
'Wha....who are you?'  
  
"Well Daichi, you can call me Dark. I'll be moving into your body from now on. You'll understand this more later. Or perhaps once you stop dreaming, you'll find out once you ask your father when you get home."  
  
At this, Daichi remembered all those things Daisuke-san said about the great Phantom Thief, Dark. And his description fit this strange man perfectly. This was way over Daichi's head. Dark, the great phantom thief himself, was _REALLY_ in the Niwa bloodline? All those times, Daisuke wasn't just saying lunatic things?  
  
Then, Daichi's vision started to blur, then black out. The last thing he saw was black feathers engulfing him.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Oh, thank you _SO_ much, for bringing him here into the nurse's office."  
  
"It was no problem, ma'am. Will he be alright...?"  
  
Daichi heard voices. He moved slightly, shifting positions in his bed. His bed kind of felt different for some reason. He now distinguished two voices, actually. What were they doing in **HIS** room? One was a boy, and the other some old woman....Her voice sounded vaguely familiar.....  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. I think he'll be waking up soon. Please watch over him a bit, I have to go get something from the principal's office."  
  
Ah, now Daichi remembered the voice. It was the school nurse. He heard her footsteps, then the sound of a door opening and shutting. At this, Daichi then realized where exactly he was. He was in the nurse's office. So, _THAT_ was the reason his bed felt so weird....  
  
"Ugh..._guuuhhhh_...." Daichi said pathetically.  
  
He had really meant to ask 'What time is it?' but it came out wrong, since his throat felt like there were cotton balls stuck inside it. He sat up very slowly, still having his eyes shut and wincing because his back was so sore. Then, he found himself being pushed back into bed, gently.  
  
"You shouldn't get up yet. You had a pretty big fall..."  
  
At this, Daichi shot open his eyes. What fall? Daichi fell? What happened? He looked around to see who the owner of the voice speaking to him was. His eyes landed on none other then the new kid. He felt his eyes widen. He remembered now, being let off of detention, the knock on the classroom door, the big spitwad he was going to shoot, but when he saw him...  
  
Daichi groaned into his pillow. His friends will **NEVER** let him live it down!!! The great Daichi Niwa, choking, fainting, and to top it all off, _FALLING_ off his chair in front of the whole class on his **OWN** spitwad??!! And all because he laid eyes on the most perfect bo--  
  
He stopped his mind from going any further right there. The most perfect bo--**WHAT**? He wasn't just going to think what he thought he was thinking, did he? He gulped slightly, turning once again to face the new kid. He had a slightly confused look in his deep blue eyes, and a bit of concern. Daichi felt a blush slowly creeping towards his face.  
  
**'GAHHH!!!** What the freaks? Why am I acting like this? Ok Daichi, my boy, calm down. Remember, boy, _bad_. Girl, _good_!' He told himself sharply in his head.  
  
"So, you're Daichi Niwa, na? I heard from my father that you had one _hell_ of an attitude."  
  
"Wha--how does your dad know me??" Daishi asked, so completely taken aback that his father knows him that he ignored the part where he was known to have an attitude.  
  
"My dad and your dad are friends, I suppose. Satoshi Hikari? He talks about your dad alot. Daisuke Niwa, right? Must like him alot."  
  
Satoshi Hikari rang a bell. Daichi heard his pops talk about this guy alot, too. He also heard that this Hikari guy had a super smart son. The super smart son must be this new kid. What was his name again? Oh yes, Akira Hikari?  
  
"Um....Is your name, by any chance, Akira Hikari?" Daichi asked shyly.  
  
Shyly? What the hell? Daichi Niwa is never shy!!!  
  
"Right on target. Well....You seem to look ok, I suppose. Except you look a little red. Are you coming down with a fever....?"  
  
Daichi could have sworn his heart stopped. The new kid was extremely close to him now, his hands on Daichi's forehead, taking his temperature.  
  
"Eep--! I mean--I'm fine! Stop that!" Daichi said quickly, shoving Akira's hand away. He actually felt himself blushing furiously. He could have slapped himself for acting so weird right now.  
  
Which he did. _SLAP_!  
  
"Hey! Stop that!"  
  
_slap  
_  
"Don't hit yourself! Are you ill or somethi-"  
  
_slap  
_  
"That's it."  
  
Akira finally grabbed Daichi's wrists to stop him from hitting himself. Daichi struggled, but that made him start to flail and fall, do to no arms helping him keep his balance. Finally, after 10 seconds of a little mini wrestling match, Daichi fell backwards onto the bed, with the new kid on top, still holding onto his wrists.  
  
Blood was pounding in Daichi's ears as he stared at the face just inches from his own. Daichi couldn't [wouldn't?] look away from the deep, beautiful ocean that was Hikari's eyes. He felt himself moving his head forward slightly. Akira's eyes widened slightly, as he saw Daichi get closer....  
  
**COUGH!!!**  
  
Both boys turned at the sound near the door. The nurse seemed to have come back, and looking quite flustered at the position both boys were in at the moment. Both boys flushed, and moved quickly away from each other. The nurse looked from Daichi, to Akira, then back at Daichi. She sighed and turned to walk away, mumbling something about bringing water.  
  
'Wha..._WHAT_ was I _THINKING_.....?' Daichi thought furiously.  
  
He was quite mad at himself, but he couldn't help but feel more mad at the nurse for interrupting them. He shook his head at the thought. He was supposed to be **GLAD** that the nurse interrupted them! Imagine what would have happened if he went further... what was this weird feeling in his stomach? Why did he feel this way towards the blue boy? What, was he turning gay or something?  
  
'Oh great.....Hikari must think I'm gay! _AAaaugh_...what to do, what to do...!'  
  
He turned to look apologetically at Akira, but he saw that he was looking down at the floor. Daichi slightly tilted his head. What's up with him? Oh no, what if he's mad at Daichi for trying to make a move on him?  
  
"Ummm......Hikari-kun? Er...about earlier...ummmm....."  
  
"....Forget about it, Niwa-kun. Let's get to class."  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Riku-san? Daisuke-san? I'm home!" Daichi called out.  
  
When he heard no reply, Daichi sighed in relief. He really didn't want to be asked any questions about how his day went right now. As he walked towards the stairs, he felt the floor beneath him move.  
  
He looked down, and saw that the floor was slowly opening up. He quickly jumped, right before the floor completely opened up to a seemingly bottomless pit. He grabbed the edge of the floor, and flipped himself upwards and safely onto solid ground. Daichi looked behind him at the hole with a look of pure annoyance on his face.  
  
He started for the stairs again, more cautiously this time. One step, two steps, three-  
  
The floor he just stepped in caved in. Oops, booby trap button. The button triggered lines of red lasers beams that blocked his path to the stairs. Daichi groaned at his dumb luck. He grabbed a pencil from the table, and stuck it through the laser to test it.  
  
**FWOOSH!** Pencil flambe.  
  
'Oh great....I have to dodge _THESE_??' Daichi thought angrily, eyeing the laser beams that would make security in Bill Gate's money vault cry.  
  
He took a deep breath before moving in. He jumped, twisted, turned, and made poses that even a yoga person would wince at. Finally, after 5 minutes, he got through the laser beam wall of hell.  
  
"**GOD, DAISUKE!** Must you make my life harder than it already is??!!" Daichi yelled out, though he knew Daisuke wasn't even home.  
  
Finally, after a couple more stunts and dodging of flying knives, Daichi made it to the top of the stairs and into his room. He flopped on the bed, completely worn out. He saw that a piece of paper was on his pillow. He took it curiously, and read it.  
  
_----Hey Daichi, I see that you've made it!!! That's great, son. Knew you can do it. But then again...you took the hard way, didn't you?_   
  
"Eh? What hard way?"  
  
_Hahahaha you didn't know that there was a switch next to the living room door that turned off all those traps, did yah? HAHAHA!!! You idiotic son, you're supposed to look all around you before you move in! I'll be back by 8:00 with pizza to celebrate if you DID manage to figure out the switch thing! Even if you didn't figure it out, I'll still bring the pizza. See you 'till then!  
  
- Love, Daisuke   
_  
Daichi growled at the letter, crumpled it up, and threw it across the room. Damn Daisuke! He sighed, knowing he really **SHOULD** have looked around before moving in. He hated it when he did stupid things like this. And speaking of stupid things.....  
  
He shuddered. Daichi didn't want to even **THINK** about the little incident with the blue boy. But, he found himself thinking about him anyway. How he seemed to be perfect in everyway, how beautiful his eyes are.......  
  
"**AGH!!!"** Daisuke yelled out.  
  
He felt a burning pain all over his body. Daichi screamed, for the pain was building up more and more. His pet, Wiz, hurriedly came over to it's master's side, and _'Kyu-ed'_ worriedly. Every second, he felt as if his body was going to burst into flames. As his body burned, images of Akira kept flashing in front of his eyes.  
  
Finally, Daichi found himself breathing easier, and the pain gone. His breathing was still heavy, and was still gasping for air. What was **THAT**? He slowly got to his feet. His whole body felt numb. And somehow....different? Did the room get a bit smaller?  
  
He walked slowly towards his bathroom. Daichi decided that perhaps a nice shower will help him. With followed closely behind, _'Kyu-ing'_ very happily.  
  
"What are **YOU** so happy about? Ugh....Wiz, stay here. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
With that, Wiz stayed where it was as Daichi made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Just to have the door bursting open again.  
  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
Daichi ran out of the bathroom as if he's just seen a ghost, and ran around his room yelling in terror. With jumped in surprise and was running around in panic with him, without a clue of what was going on with it's master.  
  
He finally started to calm down, heaving in air as he slowly, slowly made his way back to the bathroom, towards the mirror. He looked at his reflection once again, and saw it wasn't his reflection at all.  
  
"....._Dark_?"  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**[author's note]** - So! here's the first chapter to my second fanfiction! hope it wasn't too short, or too stupid, or....yeah ;; Should I do more? I'll only do it if people actually read this fic XD;; Cuz I really don't want to keep wasting my time writing a fic nobody likes ;; anyhow, reviews will be a good way to know if ppl are reading! see yuh!! If I see that ppl read this fic, I'll post up chapter 2 v 


	2. The Awakening part 2

**"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
****_sound effects  
_  
[Kirby's notes or thoughts v]  
  
Author:** [well! Chapter 2! I decided to post it up since, yeah, two hcapters are good.... :D mmm.....Well, I suppose i'm kinda sorta just a little bit happy how the story is going so far XD;;; hope it doesn't get too deep or confusing, cuz i wont be able to understand it. [hahaha! i wont be able to understandmy own story :D] anyhow, unto the chapter!!!]  
  
**Editor:** [yes yes on with da story joo newb!]  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
".....Dark?" Daichi said nervously.  
  
When he didn't hear the reflection respond, he got even more confused. Was it supposed to be like this?  
  
**FLASHBACK - [Daichi - 10 years old]**  
  
_"DaAaaad, I'm too old for little stories now!!!" Daichi whined.  
  
"I don't think so. And this isn't just some 'little story'! Phantom Thief Dark really IS in the Niwa bloodline." Daisuke said exasperatedly.  
  
"If he is, then where is he? If he's in our family, I wanna see him. I can brag to my friends."  
  
"**NO**, you must not tell **ANYONE** about Dark being in our family! It's a big secret you **MUST** keep, understand?"  
  
"....Ok. But I still want to see him." Daichi said, pouting slightly.  
  
"You can't see him, yet, Daichi. He is **INSIDE** you. He just hasn't awakened yet. You are going to share the same body. Just wait until you get older, and you can take on his form."  
  
"So....I get to turn into Dark and look like him? Sweet! So I have to act all cool and stuff?" Daichi said excitedly.  
  
"Siigh...No, you don't understand. Dark has his own soul, he just takes over your body sometimes. So if Dark takes over, you can do nothing but watch or talk to him in your mind."  
  
"Oh........so.......It's like being possessed, na??"  
  
"............I suppose." Daisuke said in a defeated tone.  
_  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
'Huh....so if I look like Dark, isn't he supposed to be the one controlling my body right now? Or...something about him not being awakened yet, I suppose....'  
  
Daichi shook his head. This was all **TOO** weird to be happening. It was like some manga story! Some weird, twisted manga story, that is. He sighed and decided to wait for his father to come home to get some answers. For now, all Daichi could do was sit back and wait.  
  
"How did I end up like this.......dad never explained how or why I turn into this Dark person......."  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"So, how was school today, Aki?"  
  
Akira looked up from the living room table at the owner of the voice. He put down his pencil [he was doing some work] to give full attention to his father.  
  
"Well, it was fine. Though now I know what you meant about public schools being...._inferior_." Akira said as he pushed up his glasses.  
  
Satoshi Hikari chuckled slightly at his son. He was so much like him when he was younger. Akira was also like his perfect clone, looking almost exactally like a younger Satoshi, and acting like him too.  
  
He sighed at the memory, of when Satoshi used to be the loner, the outcast, too good for everyone else. He always confined himself in his own prison...until Daisuke bailed him out....  
  
".....Father? You're spacing out on me." Akira said as he waved his hands in front of his dad's face.  
  
"Oh.....sorry, son. Well, have you met anyone new?" He said as he rubbed his eyes a bit.  
  
".............Well.......I_ KIND_ of met someone....." Akira mumbled slightly.  
  
"Oh? Who? New friend?"   
  
Satoshi was kind of surprised that his son even spoke to someone at all. At his former school, Aki refused to even speak with the teachers unless absolutely necessary. Akira kind of shuffled a bit in his seat.  
  
"...No, not a friend...just a boy. He kind of choked on something in class, and fainted. I.....took him to the nurse's office."  
  
Satoshi blinked. Was Akira blushing? And now that he thought about it...didn't Niwa's boy faint in class?  
  
"Hm...this may be a wild stab in the dark....but was the boy Daichi Niwa?"  
  
"Well....yeah. How'd you know....?"  
  
"Ah. Some phone call at work. Nothing big."  
  
"Oh...ok. Well, I would like to go back to my work now, please."  
  
Satoshi nodded at his son to continue. He took a closer look at Akira's papers, and saw it wasn't school work like he formerly thought at all. It was notes of some kind...And all of them were about Dark. He gasped, and his son looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing, Akira? Why...why do you have all this information on Dark?" He said in an icy tone.  
  
"I...I'm just doing some self-research. I heard rumors that 'he' was going to come back, and I wanted to know exactally 'who' they were talking about..._EVERYONE_ seems to know about him except me, including you. Why didn't you ever tell me about him? His background is really interesting....the great Phantom Thief, Dark?"  
  
"......Silence."  
  
Akira sat silently after that, staring confusedly at his father. What was wrong with him? He was acting strange, and was starting to look extremely pale, with a look on his face Akira couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"Father? Is something wrong?"  
  
".....Akira, I don't want you to know or do anything that has to do with Dark. Stay out of everything that has to do with him!"  
  
"Er.....Ano......but dad, what--why--"  
  
"Go to your room. And give me all of your papers. If I ever see you researching Dark again, I'll punish you severly."  
  
Akira sat stunned for a moment. What....was** UP** with him? He grudgingly handed his papers to his father, gathered his things, and obediently went up to his room. Satoshi watched his son go, and sighed. He should go back to apologize, his son doesn't know what's going on.....but he never was good at apologies.  
  
'Maybe it would have been best if I didn't divorce with Nozomi after all....' Satoshi grimaced at the thought, and changed his mind.  
  
He thought things over, about the rumors Akira heard. That Dark was going to come back. He actually heard his lady co-workers in the office talk about it also. He shook his head. He supposed that Niwa had something to do with the starting the rumors.  
  
"So...he's still trying to carry out the legend, eh? Sorry, Daisuke. But I don't want my son to get involved in this. I don't want him to go through the same pain I did......"  
  
Satoshi knew that it would happen sooner or later anyhow, that Krad will come to this world once again, just like Dark, in Akira's body. No matter how hard he tried to keep him away from everything. But he'll sure as hell TRY to stop Krad from coming back.  
  
'Akira....try not to fall in love....' He thought, knowing there was no point in telling Akira this personally.  
  
Everyone falls in love, if not now, then definately later. Even the most coldest of hearts can melt in the presence on a loved one...  
  
Satoshi Hikari should know, It happened to him.  
  
_"Daisuke........"  
_  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"So.....the Niwas have something to do with this, na?"  
  
Akira was no fool. He knew something was up with his father, and it has something to do with Dark. Which was why he was currently eavesdropping on his father. Once he heard his father's footsteps retreat to the kitchen, he closed the door quietly.  
  
"What does he have against him........and what does my father have to do with Dark? And the Niwas? And....me going through pain...?"  
  
He didn't know what was up. And what he didn't know made him mad. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. He went to his computer to search through old newspapers online. He didn't know why he was so determined to know everything about this Dark person. Something in his mind just told him he should.  
  
Akira kept searching through the newspaper headlines. Most only told about Dark's great escape, and another treasure stolen from......the Hikari family's art collection museum....?  
  
He felt his eyes widen. So..._THIS_ was what his father had against Dark so much? Dark kept stealing from their family museum, and succeeding...? He kept reading on.  
  
_---Dark has escaped from the police's grasps once again! And went off with the Holy Maidens statue!!! Another priceless item stolen by the great Phantom Thief.... ---  
  
_After several more hours, Akira finally stopped. He figured he gathered most all the information he needed. He found out in recent papers that Dark may be coming back **TONIGHT**, and at 9:00 pm, though they didn't explain one thing...  
  
'What does the Niwas have anything to do with this....?'  
  
No matter how many sites he went through, **NONE** of them mentioned even a word about the Niwas. Perhaps he was wrong...perhaps the Niwas didn't have anything to do with this...Then what was up about Daisuke carrying out a legend of some sorts?   
  
Dark was considered a legend...perhaps Daisuke was Phantom Thief Dark himself? Somehow Akira thought it highly unlikely. Dark's description was that he was young, purple hair and eyes, and tall. He supposed that Niwa-san could put on a wig and contacts....but he wasn't very tall. He was 2 inches shorter than him, and Akira was around 5' 8. Dark was around 6'1.  
  
"Well, If the Niwas don't have anything to do with it, I do. Dad doesn't want me to go through pain...What pain? I can handle a little pain, father. I'm no weakling." Akira said with a growl.  
  
He thought things over, on what to do. Dark was going to steal from their family museum tonight at 9:00 pm, and it seemed as though his father wasn't going to do anything about it. Akira wasn't one to sit around and do nothing....Their pride was at stake! Dark thinks he can just walk in and out of _THEIR_ museum without a fight? He grabbed his jacket, and made his way to the door.  
  
"Just you wait, Dark....I'll capture you."  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**[Author's Note]** - Take a break from the story a bit! you'll get bored if you read straight through, I think XD anyhow, wow...Akira really is one of them "pride and honor" people, na? typical of Satoshi Hiwatari's son! XD ok, read on! break's over!  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"So, Daisuke-san, how do you explain _THIS_?"  
  
Currently, all of the Niwa family [Kosuke, Towa-chan, Daisuke, Riku, and even With], were gathered in the living room, with Daichi in the middle. And he **STILL** looked like the phantom thief, Dark.  
  
"Well! Daichi, you look_ sOoOo_ handsome! You already _WERE_ handsome, but now it's like, **WOW**!" Towa-chan said excitedly.  
  
Daichi looked wearily at the hyper lady that claimed to be his aunt. She always made exclamations like this. He started playing with his hair, which he kind of enjoyed now that it was long and silky smooth. His grandpa watched him amusedly.  
  
"Ah, so you're still Daichi right now, Daichi?" Kosuke said, smiling.  
  
"Uh...yeah! Kinda. Just in a weird-yet-pretty-body." Daichi said in a sarcastic-like voice.  
  
"Haha, well, don't worry about that. It'll straighten out sooner or later. For now, let's get prepared."  
  
"....Prepared....for....._WHAT_, exactally?" Daichi said slowly. Not another training lesson!  
  
"To prepare for tonight, of course! You are to steal the 'Winter Nights' painting in the museum at 9:00!" Riku said with a small smile.  
  
"S....Steal??!!! Whoa whoa whoa, hold up! I'm no thief! And the **MUSEUM**, no less?!! It's suicide!" Daichi exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Daichi, we already went over this the past 9 years! All this training was to prepare you for this day! And besides, I already sent out the notice to the police!" Daisuke said exasperatedly.  
  
"You....sent out a **NOTICE**? You people are crazy! Well, I'm not doing it! You gotta eat my boxers first!"  
  
With that, Daichi plopped onto the couch, arms crossed tightly across his chest, with a defiant/pouting look on his face. Daisuke almost laughed at the site. Seeing Dark act like this [even though it wasn't exactally Dark], was quite an amusing sight to see. He quickly recovered, however, when he looked at the clock.   
  
8:23 pm. Time was running out!!! He had to think fast. He looked at his father defeatedly. Kosuke smiled knowingly, and faced Daichi.  
  
"So...I see you want to stay in that body forever?" Kosuke said slyly.  
  
Daichi's face froze for a moment. He never thought about **THAT** option, until his grandpa brought it up. He really liked his body, no matter how pretty** THIS** one looked. How was he going to get his body back...?  
  
"Ah. If you want your own body back, go steal the 'Winter Nights'. Everything will be fine once you do." Daisuke said as if he's just read Daichi's mind.  
  
Daichi grumbled. This was some sort of blackmail! Stealing was totally against his standards. Nevertheless, the thought of staying in a 20-year-old-looking-or-so body really didn't please him.  
  
"....Alright. I'll steal the stinkin' painting. But I never want to do this again afterwards."  
  
Towa-chan squealed in delight, and took Daichi's hand and dragged him to another room to change into his outfit, much to his dislike.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Daichi. _YOU_ won't be the one doing the stealing next time....kind of." Daisuke said with a smirk.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Daichi was actually enjoying this.  
  
Daisuke told him about how Wiz can transform into Dark's wings, and now he was soaring over the city in a beautiful night sky. Daichi still had quite a few ways to go before reaching the museum so while on his way, he just decided to enjoy the breath-taking view, and feel the wind soaring against his face.  
  
'If it's going to be like this all the time, I might actually be ok with this phantom thief deal. It's not everyday that a kid gets to fly in the sky.' Daichi thought as he did a 360 in the air.  
  
Then again there was the thief part of the deal. He was reminded of this full blast as he got closer to the museum...and saw all the security. The security was so tightly packed, that it looked like every police in Tokyo came to guard the museum. He also saw many random people crowded behind the rope fence the police had set up, most being girls and women. He even saw a few of his classmates!  
  
"Damn Daisuke...is it really necessary to send out a notice announcing my 'great' arrival? How the hell am I supposed to get past all **THAT**? Any ideas, Wiz?" Daichi muttered, not really expecting an answer from his wings.  
  
He perched on top of a tree, and looked down at the crowd. There must have been over 50 or more security guards, and around 100 people that came to watch behind the ropes.  
  
'**GAWD**....Daisuke-san said that Dark was popular...but I didn't think he was _THIS_ popular!' He thought with a grimace.  
  
Then again, Daichi looked at the crowds, so many people....one will not notice if an extra security guard popped out of nowhere....  
  
Settling with his plan, Daichi flew towards the bak of the museum. Right when he got withing 20 feet of the building, Daichi saw all heads turn to him.  
  
**"EEEEEK!!!!!!!! It's Dark-san!!!!"** A girl shrieked in joy.  
  
As the girls screamed, Daichi saw flashes of cameras everywhere, all girls trying to keep up behind him, security guards running around like ants that have just got their anthole stepped on, news reporters chasing him with microphones....  
  
The total chaos that was caused by just one person was quite amusing.  
  
Daichi did a victorious smile, and went straight through a window at the back of the museum.  
  
"**AAAH!!!** Dark got into the building! Go find him, you idiots!!!!" The police chief officer bellowed at the guards.  
  
All police officers frantically obeyed orders and ran into the building. Some stayed behind to stop the crowds from advancing any further into the building with them.  
  
Amist all the chaos, no one noticed a boy wearing a black jacket slip in along with the officers.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"**YOU!** With the blonde hair, go to the second floor with these men! Guy with the mustache, guard the third floor with 10 of these guards! You, with the mole! Stay on the first floor, and take these men with you! The rest of you, walk around! If you spot Dark, capture him alive!!!" The chief officer shouted at the top of his lungs at the guards.  
  
All officers obeyed orders, and the few remaining started to march around randomly. This went on for another 10 minutes when the lights went out. All guards panicked and started running around, crashing into eachother. They all stopped when they heard rich laughter that seemed to be coming from all around them.  
  
**"IT'S DARK! GET OUT YOUR FLASHLIGHTS, YOU FOOLS!!!"**  
  
They rummaged through their things, and finally found their flashlights. All officers turned on their lights, and waved it all around the dark room. Their flashlights landed on the 'Winter Nights' painting display, and noticed that...  
  
**"THE PAINTING HAS BEEN STOLEN, SIR!"** A guard yelled out.  
  
"You idiot! Did you see him go?" The chief yelled at the security guard.  
  
"Y...Yes sir! I saw him run downstairs, I think!"  
  
"Ok! Everyone, move out! You, stay here and stand guard!" He yelled, pointing at the trembling guard.  
  
"Y-Yes sir!"  
  
All guards started to run downstairs as the lone security guard watched them go. A small smirk started to form on his face.  
  
'Heheh...suckers. You've just been jooped by the great Daichi Niwa!' Daichi thought as he took off the cap and uniform he took from a poor security guard [he had his clothes on underneath].  
  
He walked over to a statue, and pulled out the 'Winter Nights' painting from behind it. He grinned triumphantly.  
  
"This is easier than I thought it would be...now all I gotta do is fly out the window and I'm outta here....now, where'd that animal go off to...-?"  
  
"Not so fast, Dark."  
  
Daichi turned at the voice in surprise. Didn't all the security guards run downstairs? In the shadows, he saw a figure standing against the frame of the doorway. Lightly, the man slowly walked towards him, hands in his pockets. The figure got closer, finally stepping into the moonlight. Daichi gasped. The figure was no man, or security guard for that matter. It was -   
  
"A...._Akira Hikari_??!!!" Daichi blurted out in surprise.  
  
He quickly covered his mouth, remembering that 'Dark' didn't know Akira, but the damage was done. Akira's face was etched with surprise, then turned into an icy glare.  
  
"How do you know my name...?" He said suspiciously.  
  
"Er....."  
  
Daichi was stuck. The gears in his head were turning like mad, but for once, no ideas came to his mind. For once, Daichi didn't know a good comeback. He remembered Daisuke telling him never to tell or show his true identity to **ANYONE**....  
  
His thoughts were cut short, because he saw Akira advancing on him. Daichi cried out in surprise, and turned to jump out the window, but Hikari grabbed him in the arms and pulled him back. Daichi felt himself fall on his back heavily, and his arms pinned above him by Akira's hands, his legs trapped under Akira's.  
  
Daichi struggled, but found himself helpless under Akira's strong body. He looked up, and his eyes met Akira's fearless ones. His face crept closer to Daichi's burning face, until his lips reached his ears.  
  
"So, Dark....you thought you can run off with one of my father's masterpieces, na? Your mistake will prove fatal. I'm taking you into the police." He whispered.  
  
Daichi was scared. He was scared for the first time in 14 years. He started struggling again, but no go. Akira let out a quiet laugh at his pointless struggles.  
  
'Someone, help me! Oh god...I'm too young to go to jail! And I'm not even in my own body!' Daichi thought wildly in his head.  
  
::Just call my name.::  
  
Daichi stopped. What was that? He looked up at Akira's face, but his face showed no signs of hearing the voice Daichi just heard.  
  
::Call my name, and I'll help you.::  
  
The voice was _INSIDE_ Daichi's mind!  
  
'...Who are you?'  
  
::Call my name...Call out...**DARK**.::  
  
Daichi's eyes widened. Akira looked down at him curiously. The voice inside his head was-  
  
**"DARK!!!!!"** Daichi yelled out at the top of his lungs.  
  
There was a bright flash of light coming from Daichi/Dark's body. Akira let go of Daichi's arms to shield his eyes from the blinding flash. Daichi took this opportunity to roll out from under Akira's grasps.  
  
Daichi felt strange. He could see...but as if he was looking through a window, through someone else's eyes. He felt himself smile.  
  
'That'll do Daichi, that'll do. I'll take over from here!' Daichi heard in his head.  
  
He felt himself run towards the window. Oh, now he got it. Dark must be in control of his body now, like in his dream...  
  
"WIZ!!!" Daichi heard Dark yell out.  
  
There was a flurry of feathers, and Wiz came flying through the window, attaching itself onto Dark's back to become his wings. Akira looked up in shock at the figure standing before him.  
  
"My, I thought you'd look older by now, blue boy! Got yourself some new glasses, na? Looks good, smaller. Suits you." Dark said.  
  
Akira looked at him confusedly. Why should he look older? Smaller glasses? He's been wearing these glasses ever since 12 years old. And did he just call him **BLUE BOY**?  
  
"Aw, come on. You don't remember me, Mr. Satoshi Hiwatari? I thought with brains like yours, you would have the memory of an elephant...  
  
"...Satoshi Hiwatari...?" Akira said slowly as he got up and straightened himself.  
  
Then it hit him. Dark must think he's his father! Akira _HAS_ been told many times that he looked like a younger Satoshi. Was the thief stupid? If he _WAS_ his father, he should have been around his 30's by now! Did he not know how to do math?  
  
"Well anyhow nerd boy, I'll be going with this painting. Many thanks! I'm sure we'll meet plenty more times!!!" Dark said as he jumped out the window and into the night sky.  
  
Akira watched him go, with a grim look on his face. So, Dark and his father _DID_ have some kind of history together, other than Dark just stealing items here and there. They actually possibly met together in **PERSON**.  
  
He started to walk out of the museum, dodging security guards that were chasing after the long gone Dark. As he headed for home, he pondered about tonight. The first few minutes he was talking with Dark, he acted like a small, helpless boy. Then all of a sudden he called out his own name, and he started to act like the legendary phantom thief he's read so much about. It was as if he had split personalities or something, perhaps schizophrenic...?  
  
Akira stopped in his path, because just ahead of him, he saw his father walking towards him, talking to the chief police officer. Akira quickly ran off the sidewalk and hid behind a tree before Satoshi turned his head. If his father saw him at a place where Dark was at, he'd get angry. He'd be** FURIOUS** if he found out that Akira tried to stop Dark himself.   
  
He thought about quietly running home in a different direction, but then again...what was his father doing here? And speaking with a police officer at that! It seemed like they were talking about something serious. He walked quietly next to them, staying hidden behind trees. As he got closer, he heard his father and the chief's voices....  
  
"Hikari-san! You must lead us again! Dark is actually back! We need your help!" Chief cried out to Akira's father.  
  
"Sorry, Mizouchi. I don't want to have anything to do with Dark ever again."  
  
"Please, lead the police force again! We need a smart and intellegent person like you!"  
  
"That's enough. Go home, Eiichiro. I want to be alone."  
  
Akira stood shocked for a second. So, that was it. His father used to lead the police force to capture Dark. Everything made sense now...Except for the part about Niwa. Perhaps Daisuke used to be in the police force also....? He somehow doubted it, but without enough evidence, Akira wasn't sure.   
  
He watched Mizouchi walk away, a look of defeat on his face. Akira quickly started to run towards home to get there before his father does, thoughts forming in his mind...  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**[Author's note]** - YAY! And that concludes chapter 2 of DNAngel Again! i Hope it wasn't too short...I think it was XD;;; but no worries! hee hee sorry bout the lack of fluffiness between Akira and Daichi and Satoshi and Daisukea nd stuffish ;; I promise there will be in the next chapter!!! :D 


	3. Complications and Confessions

**"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
[Kirby's notes or thoughts v]  
  
::Daichi or Dark talking in the mind of whoever is in control of the body :D::  
  
Author:** [Mwahahahaha!!! chapter 3, cuz im cool like that! I want more reviews! LOL! o0;; ok, im done :D giggle i want more reviews, cuz im cool like that! i wanna say specially thankies to da ppl that read dis and reviewed already :D j00 roxxors my boxxors, j0! Kuroi Kitty, SilveryKitsune, Chiharu-Chan, and RutsuSatoshi iono if there are more ppl....fanfiction says there are 9 reviews, but i only see 5, and they not e-mailing me the reivews either --;; oh well! no problem onto the story!]  
  
**Editor's Note:** just wanted to say, wow thx for all of the reviews on my little sibling's stab at a fan fic as usual, I'm responsible for killing (?) misspells on the fanfic.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Dark was soaring through the sky, laughing giddily like a little child with the painting in his arms. He was free again! Sweet freedom! And it felt _sOoOo_ good to steal an artwork and get away with it. He did a couple of loop-the-loops, flying in between buildings.  
  
::So, you're the infamous Dark? Nice to finally meet you.::  
  
Dark slowed his flying down a little when he finally heard his host speak.  
  
"Yup, I'm Dark. So, you're Daisuke's boy? Wow...I never knew he'd go and get himself a _WIFE_..."  
  
::...What's that supposed to mean? Well, he divorced with her anyhow. Dunno why.::  
  
"Well, I think I know why. Hahahaha! Don't even know why he got married in the first place! Then again..probably _HAD_ to so that he can carry on the legend of the great Phantom Thief...which is me, hohohoho!"  
  
::**WHAT** are you talking about? What's so weird about Daisuke-san marrying Riku-san?::  
  
"**WOW!** And of all the people, Riku! I thought he only liked her as a sister, and he loved Sa--"  
  
Dark stopped. He was thinking. If Daisuke had a son...He must be pretty old now. Then shouldn't Satoshi be old as well? Or was the blue boy immortal?  
  
'Blue boy wouldn't get **MARRIED**...to a _GIRL_...would he?' Dark thought to himself.  
  
::Blue boy? You called Akira that, didn't you? That reminds me, why'd you call him Satoshi Hiwatari? That's his dad's old name.::  
  
Dark almost dropped the painting in shock. **WHAT?** So the blue boy _DID_ get married...and got himself a **SON**? Dark totally thought that Hiwatari was totally, solidly GAY...  
  
::Well, Hiwatari ain't their last name anymore. It's Hikari now. Dunno why though, I think that Hiwatari suits them better--::  
  
"So boy, that guy we met back at the museum wasn't Satoshi Hiwa--I mean--Hikari?"  
  
::Nope. That was his son, Akira. And my name isn't **BOY**, it's Daichi.::  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Dark wanted to talk with Daisuke about this one-on-one, so he sped up to get home quickly. What happened between Satoshi and Daisuke that made them go their separate ways and get married? And Dark was also _EXTREMELY_ curious to know who the lucky girl was that Satoshi liked enough to marry. Well, at least Daisuke had a son, so that he can come back again. Speaking of Daichi...  
  
"Heh. Named after the old man, na? Wonder if he's still alive....' Dark thought to himself, amused.  
  
::Hey, I didn't **CHOOSE** to be named after that old fart! So don't get your leather pants up your crack! He's dead, anyhow. He died sometime when I was born.:: Daichi spat out.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot you can hear my thoughts too. Hahaha! Old fart? I like that. You're pretty cool for Daisuke's kid."  
  
Dark heard his host snort and mumble something he couldn't quite catch. He chuckled to himself and kept flying. Daichi was _VERY_ different than his former host. His attitude was almost like his. Unlike Daichi, Daisuke was a pushover. Whenever they got into arguments of some sorts, Dark always won.  
  
'Heheh. This'll be very interesting.'  
  
From then on, they didn't talk during the trip back home, both lost in their own thoughts. And they would have remained that way, if it weren't for the girl. Rika Saehara was walking alone down the street, humming a little tune to herself. In her hands were grocery bags, and her red hair was swaying slightly with the wind. Dark just happened to spot her.  
  
'Whoa, who's that chick? She's hot!!!' Dark thought as he let out a low whistle.  
  
::Wha? Oh, that's Taku Saehara's sister. My mom's sister's daughter. And also my stupid little cousin. She's _annoying_.::  
  
'Ah, Risa married that Saehara boy, na? She got over me, I see........**WHOA**....you guys are related too?! Twisteeed......you guys are connected through Riku and Risa, na?'  
  
::Yep. Well, technically not anymore since Daisuke and Riku-san divorced, but yeah, we still consider eachother cousins.::  
  
'Ah...I see. Anyhow, why's she annoying?'  
  
::She...well...siigh....she beat me in soccer, and she won't let me forget it. Whatever she wins in, she never stops boasting. Then there's the one part where she says I'm her most favorite cousin, won't leave me alone at school! I try to walk around, she follows like my shadow. She ruins my image. I'm supposed to be the cool, popular guy, yet is a type of 'lone wolf.' I can't be a lone wolf with her around!::  
  
Dark could almost feel Daichi glare in the direction of Rika. All of this was very amusing.  
  
'Hahahaha!!! You worry about your image?!! Wow, you **ARE** like me. Well, then that means she's the athletic type, na? Just my type.'  
  
Daichi mentally shook his head in disbelief. Dark seems to be a lady killer, eh? And he has his eyes on Rika, no less. It was kinda weird since Dark and he were almost the same person and all. Then again, they were two different souls, so Daichi decided he couldn't care less for who Dark liked.  
  
They flew right above her now, trying to pass by quietly. Then again, the beating of wings aren't very silent. Rika looked up, and saw Dark flying over her.   
  
They caught each other's eyes, and his breath was taken away. Dark quickly sped up more, trying to get away from the girl. He managed to lose sight of her, but each foot he flew, he felt himself changing...transforming...  
  
All of a sudden, Daichi felt himself falling. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing his usual outfit, not the leather outfit Dark sported. Above him, Wiz 'kyu-ed' frantically, trying to catch up [or down] to his rapidly falling master, but the weight of the painting in its mouth slowed it down. Dark has turned into Daichi once again, and now he was in danger of turning into a human pancake. [yes, I know that usually Daisuke keeps Dark's outfits when they transform, but this is my version, kaiz?!!! XD]  
  
**'DARK!!!** Why'd you change back into me?!! It's not exactly perfect timing!!!' Daichi thought furiously at Dark, flailing his arms uselessly.  
  
::Sorry, Daichi! I can't help it. I tranform back into you when I see--::  
  
Dark was cut short when Daichi cried out in pain. He hit his leg on a fire escape railing. His eyes twitched in pain, but widened again when he saw how close to the ground they were. Daichi shut his eyes tightly, clamping his mouth shut to prevent himself from screaming. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die screaming like a girl, oh no. He felt the ground get closer and closer, then--  
  
_**POOF!**_  
  
Daichi slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Eh, poof? When hurtling to the ground, it wasn't supposed to sound like 'Poof.' And was the ground really this soft...? Now that he looked up, he wasn't on the ground at all. He was in the arms of--  
  
**"HIKARI-KUN?"** Daichi gasped in surprise.  
  
Indeed, it was Akira Hikari. He seemed out of breath, as he gently put Daichi down. Daichi's heart beat faster than when he was falling down. He looked up for Wiz, but didn't see it anywhere. Which was a good thing, or else Akira would have seen....speaking of Akira...  
  
"How'd you get to me so fast?" Daichi asked. Wasn't Akira all the way back at the museum?  
  
"Hm? I was already running. I just came back from somewhere and I had to get home fast, until I saw you falling from the sky..."  
  
Oh...that's bad. How much did he see? Did he see Wiz, or Dark transforming back into him...?  
  
"You...saw me falling? Um....uh...thanks? Heheh...I woulda been a goner if you hadn't caught me..."  
  
"...What were you doing in the sky, Niwa-kun? And how'd you get up there in the first place?" Akira asked suspiciously.  
  
Oh...That's _REAL_ bad.  
  
"Um...uh...aha! Isn't it a beautiful night? I was just on the roof of that building right over there, and was stargazing when a sudden wind caught me and I flew off the roof!" Daichi said with a fake grin.  
  
Akira just stared and blinked once, and then twice, which made Daichi very nervous.  
  
"...I see. The roof is dangerous, Niwa-kun. Especially if the roof is in a triangle shape."  
  
"Oh....yeah, eheheh...I'll be more careful next time?"  
  
".........Yes, well, can you walk? That looks pretty bad. How'd you get it?" Akira said, pointing at Daichi's leg.  
  
Daichi looked down, now noticing his leg. Blood was seeping through his pants, and now that his attention was on his leg, he felt it throb madly. He lifted up his pants, and saw that there was a big purple-greenish bruise forming on one side of his leg, and bleeding heavily from a deep gash on the other side.  
  
Daichi's eyes widened at the sight. He didn't think the hit was **THAT** serious!   
  
"Er....of course I can walk! I'm not that weak...heheh...I got this when I was falling down...."  
  
Akira just nodded silently, and crouched next to Daichi. Daichi turned to look at him, but quickly looked down. Akira just continued to silently stare at him. Why wasn't he saying anything? Daichi knew that Akira didn't believe a single word he said [he could tell by the look on his face], yet he wasn't asking anymore questions. He's had to have noticed by now that there was no possible way for Daichi to get on top of the roof, as there was no ladder or anything to lead up to it.  
  
Daichi took in a deep breath. He hated awkward silences. He braced himself, and tried to get to a standing position, but was back on the ground again. He cursed at himself, grabbing his legs in pain. This was not good. He looked up at Akira, with a 'I'm-gonna-be-fine-just-go-on-without-me' look. Akira watched Daichi's pathetic struggles, and started getting up.  
  
"Er...Hikari-kun? What are you--"  
  
Daichi's face started to burn up as Akira was starting to wrap his arms around his waist and under his leg, lifting him up off the ground and carrying him.  
  
"You need that leg taken care of, Niwa-kun. Hold on to me a bit, so you won't fall."  
  
"But...I...I can walk myself! I'm too heavy, It's not that big of a deal....--"  
  
Akira started walking to Daichi's surprise, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Akira at the movement. He almost slapped himself at what he just did._ WHAT_ was he doing? He could have just grabbed the front of Akira's shirt, or something else, but wrapping his whole arms around him? Daichi must have turned insane. He thought of letting go so as not to make Akira feel uncomfortable, but he felt him tightening his grip on Daichi, protectively.   
  
Usually, Daichi hated being helped out by other people. He even hated the fact that someone would try and help him pick up a pencil, since all his life he's been trained to get things done by himself and he's grown quite used to it. But Akira was different, Daichi didn't mind that Akira was helping him at all, let alone _CARRYING_ him. Why was that?  
  
He looked up at Akira's face, finding that he was already looking at him. Their eyes met, and both turned away quickly, blushing furiously. Whoa, Daichi blushing? Akira too?   
  
::Man....this scene is so sweet, it's giving me cavities.:: Dark said with a hearty laugh.  
  
'Then let me pull the frikkin' tooth out fer yuh. And what's that comment supposed to mean?!'  
  
::That comment meant, you two totally has the hots for eachother! It's _SO_ obvious! **HAHAHA**!!!::  
  
'Grr, **WHAT**? I just think he's cool, that's all! I'm not gay or anything, no way! Just...I dunno....I don't have any other choice anyways! How else would I get home? I can't exactly walk.'  
  
::Hmm...well, if _YOU_ don't have the hots for him, I think he does for you cuz I don't think you'll be going home anytime soon. Look! He's taking you to his house! I'd recognize that overgrown dentist office anyday!::  
  
**'WHA--??!!'**  
  
Daichi looked ahead, and sure enough, they were in front of a white house. A very big white house, at that. It looked like a mini mansion, or perhaps it WAS a mansion. He kept staring at the massive house, until Akira shifted his body so that he can open the door with his left hand.  
  
"Ah...Akira?! You're taking me to your house?!!"  
  
"Well, yes...Daichi. Your leg looks like it's in a real bad shape, and since my house is closest, you can treat it faster. My father is out, and I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. I saw him head towards the park." Akira said coolly.  
  
Daichi just realized that Akira called him by his first name. But then again,_ HE_ called **HIM** by his first name first. Daichi mentally slapped himself. He barly even knew the guy, and he went and called him by his first name without an honorific as if he knew him very well.  
  
Akira pushed open his door, and carried Daichi inside with him, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He continued to carry Daichi through the huge house, taking Daichi upstairs and into a bedroom, which Daichi guessed was Akira's. Once inside, he gently set Daichi on his bed.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't put me here! What if I bleed on your blankets..?" Daichi said worriedly as he tried to avoid putting his leg on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry," Akira said as he gently pushed Daichi's leg on the bed. "Don't move, I'll call your parents to tell them where you are and bring the first aid kit."  
  
With that, he quietly walked out of the room, leaving Daichi alone. Daichi sighed. He supposed Akira knew his phone number because of his father knowing HIS father. He looked around the room. If you had to describe the room with just one word, it would have been CLEAN. Two words? VERY clean.  
  
::My, he 'decorates' his room just like his father.:: Dark said amusedly.  
  
'Haha, I feel like I'm in a hospital. I hope Wiz delivered the painting to Daisuke-san safely.'  
  
::Oh, don't worry. Wiz is pretty smart. And by the way, why do you call Dai-chan Daisuke-san? Why don't you call him 'father'? Or maybe 'dad', or even 'daddy'?::  
  
'Well....sometimes I call him pops?' Daichi thought as he shifted in the bed.  
  
::That didn't answer my question, kid.::  
  
Daichi really didn't like it when people nosed in on his buisness. How the hell can one conversation change subjects so fast anyhow? But he supposed that not telling dark would be far worse, since it seemed that Dark was going to be stuck with him for a LONG time.  
  
'...All right, you nosy bastard. I'm just mad at him for divorcing with Riku-san. What was wrong with her? Was she not good enough for him? She's the best mother if I ever knew one, and he went and got a divorce with her. What's up with that? I could tell mom still loves him, but he can't return it for some reason. So, this is my way of rebellion. If I can't call Riku-san 'mom', then I won't call Daisuke-san 'dad'.' Daichi said coolly, as if it was no big deal. His heart said differently.  
  
Dark was silent for a moment. He could feel Daichi's anger through him. It must have been hard for him, having his father divorce with a good wife when he saw nothing wrong with her. Dark thought of telling Daichi right there that Daisuke divorced because he was in love with someone else, but...  
  
::...The reason is way beyond your years kid. You wouldn't understand.::  
  
'What would I not understand? I'm 14 now, damn it! Just try me.'  
  
::Well, aren't you cocky? Well, the thing that broke your parents apart, was love. Your father was in love with someone else.::  
  
'Psh......you call that way beyond my years? I just think that was corny. I understood perfectly. Even a 5 year old would....so, you know who the woman is? You seem to know her.'  
  
::That's the thing, Daichi. Your father ain't in love with a woman.::  
  
'..................................................'  
  
.::........Daichi?::  
  
'.....Don't tell me he's gay....'  
  
::He's gay.::  
  
'Didn't I just tell you not to tell me?'  
  
::How else will you know?::  
  
'....Oh god, **WHAT**? Daisuke....divorced with Riku-san cuz of a _MAN?!!_ WHAT?!! Is he _STUPID_? Hey, if Daisuke ever DOES get together with...whoever, I'm SO gonna get a smack down from the kids at school, I'll never hear the end of it!'  
  
::See? Exactly. you don't understand, Daichi.::  
  
'What don't I understand?!!! He went and divorced with Riku-san! For a guy! What good is that?!! He'll never be accepted!'  
  
::You. Don't. Understand. You don't understand anything about LOVE. He divorced with Riku-chan, because he's in LOVE with someone ELSE. He didn't want Riku-san to be living a lie! What, what's so wrong about being gay, hm? Your such a hypocrite, seeing as you are all over Akira.::  
  
'........I'm...NOT...all over Akira! Can you quite with that already?!!'  
  
::Hahaha, gave up on Dai-chan's part and your now focusing on Akira's cuz you know you lost the arguement there, na?::  
  
'Grrr..........I hate you.'  
  
::Yup. Don't worry, you'll grow to love me. Anyhow, how can you say you're not all over Akira, anyhow? Bastard. Hohohoho!::  
  
Daichi was about to argue some more, but he stopped himself. He knew this arguement was going nowhere, and there really was no point in continuing it since it may go on forever, what with Dark being stuck in his mind and all. And he really was on a lose-lose battle...because Daichi had to admit about the Akira deal, that little...'incident' in the classroom when they first met...  
  
'....Maybe...you're right. But I don't know why....It's just...I can't help myself. Akira just draws me in somehow....' Daichi thought uncomfortably, scratching his head a bit.  
  
::Well, that's love for yuh. And that means, you should really be more easy on Dai-chan. You two now have a thing in common, na? You should understand what he's going through now.::  
  
'....................'  
  
::..Daichi?::  
  
'......Hey, who says I'm fully gay? I'm still totally all over Kyouko Hayase in 5th period! She's so hott! She's my kind of gal! See? Maybe I'm bi, you'll never know!'  
  
Dark would have fell face first into the floor with a sweat drop, anime-style, if he had his own body right then.   
  
::Ok....so the kid is ALOT more like me than I thought..:: Dark thought to himself.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
".....And so it begins...."  
  
Daisuke had just hung up with Akira on the phone, and was now walking towards the living room. He sighed once again, for about the 500th time that day. Water droplets started hitting the window, a little at first, then into a full downpour.  
  
'Guess it's raining tonight...stupid weatherman, he said it will be a clear night.' Daisuke thought with a grimace. He didn't like rain much, it made him gloomy.  
  
He walked over to where Wiz sat [Wiz is back to normal now ], seeing that it was worrying about where it's master was at and if he was ok.   
  
Daisuke petted Wiz's head reassuringly even though he himself didn't know if Daisuke was really safe with a Hikari, no matter how many times Satoshi said that he quite with the Phantom Thief buisness to him. Daisuke knew that Krad was sure to be in Akira's body, just that he may not have awakened yet.  
  
"..Daisuke?"  
  
He turned around at the voice, and it turned out to be Riku. She looked at him worriedly, almost the exact same expression as With's. Daisuke knew why she looked so worried. He smiled and walked over to her, putting his arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Riku. Daichi is fine, I'm sure of it. Akira won't try anything, since he doesn't know anything about Dark or Krad. Satoshi told me that he never told him about the legend."  
  
After that, Riku relaxed a little under Daisuke's arms. She returned the hug gently, then they pulled away.  
  
"Ok...if you say so, Daisuke. Speaking of Satoshi, have you talked with him recently? I haven't seen him in ages. You should try inviting him over for dinner sometimes."  
  
"Uh....oh, yeah, I chat with him at work. Ah, about the dinner thing...uh....I'll er...try asking him later, ok?"  
  
"Hai. Daisuke, are you sick? You look red."  
  
Daisuke looked startled for a moment, putting his hands on his cheeks. "Uh...no, I'm fine. I....I'm gonna go take a walk, ok?" He said as he started walking very fast towards the door.  
  
Riku stared after him, kind of stunned for a moment at his sudden outburst to take a walk. In the rain.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Daisuke ran out into the streets, running to...who knows where. He just wanted to run, his heart beating painfully. The rain kept splashing down on him, making him soaked to the skin already. Frankly, Daisuke wouldn't have cared if Niagra Falls was pouring down on him at the moment.  
  
He finally came to a stop, out of breath. He looked up, and saw that he was at the park. Daisuke started walking towards the center of the park. The Special Place. Daisuke's heart did another painful jump.   
  
The Special Place was a very beautiful fountain in the middle of the park, the place where Daisuke and Satoshi used to hang out all the time in their teen years, from 16 to 19 years old. That was, until Satoshi got married when he turned 24. Daisuke was heartbroken then, but he decided to try and move on, so he married Riku. It got awkward to be around eachother, so they stopped talking and hanging out together.   
  
Then 6 years ago, Satoshi got a divorce with Nozomi for some unknown reason. This made Daisuke's hope live again. Because of this little hope eating at his heart, he couldn't stand staying married with Riku, so he divorced with her a year after Satoshi divorced with Nozomi. After that, Daisuke quit his old job and moved into the work that Satoshi was in, just to be around him. He met Satoshi again like he was a new person.   
  
Satoshi was alot more outgoing, because right when Daisuke walked in, he was chatting happily away with some other co-workers. He was even smiling, which made Daisuke smile also. They became fast friends again, and ever since then they have been talking with eachother occasionally.   
  
[i bet people are wondering exactly how old Satoshi and Daisuke is right now ; you can see at the end of this fanfic XD;; oh, they are not as old or as young as you think ]  
  
Daisuke couldn't help it. after all his hard work to stay and be near Satoshi, they were still at square one. They'll never be more than just friends. If he couldn't even bring enough courage to ask Satoshi to dinner at his house, how can they get any closer?  
  
He was starting to get cold, but Daisuke didn't care. Water dripped down his face along with his tears, which couldn't be seen because of the rain. He finally reached the fountain, now fully lit because it was night time. It was very beautiful especially since the rain water seemed to reflect the lights, to make it shine even more. Daisuke stood there, staring at the beautiful fountain he hasn't visited for 14 years.  
  
Daisuke would have stood there all night, if it didn't suddenly stop raining. Surprised, he felt no more rain falling down on him even though he saw that it was still raining. Daisuke looked up, and saw that there was a grey umbrella over him. He turned around, and saw none other than Satoshi there.   
  
Daisuke gaped. What was Satoshi doing here?!! He turned around, blushing because he was crying. Then Daisuke remembered that it was raining, so Satoshi wouldn't have been able to tell if he had tears on his face or not. Even so, his red eyes would have given it away, so he stayed with his back turned towards Satoshi.  
  
"...Er...Hikari-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I usually walk down this way to my house, Niwa-san. I should be the one asking, what are you doing here?"   
  
Daisuke turned to face the Hikari. Satoshi walks down this way to his house, out of all the roads to take? This way was certainly no shortcut to Satoshi's house, the longest road to his house, in fact. Why would he walk this way? Daisuke's heart started racing again. Did Satoshi come this way because of the fountain? He wasn't sure, so he decided that he wouldn't get his hopes up just yet.  
  
"Well....I just decided to visit this fountain. I haven't been here in ages..."  
  
"....I know."  
  
Daisuke turned to face Satoshi curiously. He knows? And was that sadness in Satoshi's voice, or was it just him? Did he know that he hasn't visited this fountain in years because Satoshi came here waiting for him? Daisuke couldn't take it. Him and his false hopes. But Daisuke still had plenty of it, and Daisuke was getting tired of it. Why hope for something, and never know if it's true or not? It was time to take chances, 18 years of waiting and wondering was too long.  
  
"...Hikari-san.........ever since we were 14...I...er...that is...."  
  
"...Yes, Niwa-san?"  
  
"...Please, call me Daisuke. Like how you used to when we were 18...."  
  
Satoshi's face turned a little red, but it could have just been Daisuke's imagination.  
  
"Er....ok...Daisuke. So...what were you trying to say...?"  
  
".......Hikari-kun...I.........," Daisuke sighed, and braced himself, putting on a determined face. There was no turning back. "Hikari-kun, I love you."  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes, his heart racing and beating so fast it hurt, not wanting to see Satoshi's face expression just yet. What if Satoshi looked disgusted? Or mad? Or.....  
  
His thoughts were cut short when he felt his chin being lifted up. Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, and saw Satoshi staring down at him, their faces very close. Daisuke blushed furiously at the distance, and blushed more when Satoshi started stroking his cheek.  
  
"...You love me, Daisuke?"  
  
"...H....Hai....Hikari-kun..."  
  
Satoshi smiled, that beautiful smile, and gently kissed Daisuke. Daisuke's heart did a record jump. Satoshi...was...kissing...HIM! He felt like doing somersaults, but Satoshi's warm lips made him stay on the spot, not wanting to move. Slowly, they pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Daisuke....call me Satoshi."  
  
They stood alone together in the rain, holding eachother. Umbrella completely forgotten.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
END!!! nyohohohoho!!! fluff at the end! wheeee!!! oh yeah! this chapter was reaaallly long nyohohoho!  
  
Here are their ages!  
  
Daisuke= 37  
  
Satoshi= 38  
  
you do NOT know how many minutes i spent over the math part of this fic, how old and how many years apart and stuff like that ;; siiigh....oh well! till the next chapter, see yuh!  
  
gimme more reviews! i feel like no one is reading. LOL XD encouraage meeeeeeeeeee v 


	4. Too close!

**[author's not IMPORTANT!!!] -** Guys!!! i cant believe noone caught the mistake!!! ;;; It's a very good thing the Eddie-tor found the mistake!! See, Taku and Daichi are actually REALATED!!! aaaah!!! see, they are connected through Riku and Risa ;; so...i had to change some parts of the storyline a bit! go check out the changes if you want!!!

**"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
_sound effects  
_  
[Kirby's notes or thoughts v]  
  
::Daichi or Dark talking in the mind of whoever is in control of the body :D::  
  
Author: **[be prepared for a _LoOoOooOong_ chapter! XD i've said this before, but seriously this time. LOL!  
  
thank you guys so much for the reviews! i squeal in delight when i read all of them xD glad you guys like it so far! such a burden like, trying not to make it too stupid in the future and stuff...whew...LOL anyhow, people say they like my fanfic cuz.."it makes sense" i dernt get it o0;; LOL but im glad they like it anywho XD well, only two or three people said that, but still, it makes me wonder XD;;]  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"OOOUUUCH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Daichi yelled in pain because Akira just dabbed alcohol on his wound, and it burned as if all of hell's fires were dancing on his leg. He grinded his teeth together, angry at himself for making any sound of pain in front of Akira. Daichi hated it when he acted weak in front of other people.   
  
"I'm sorry, did that sting a little?" Akira said, stopping in the middle of putting on more alcohol.  
  
"Er.....no. Not at all. Please continue." Daichi said through gritted teeth.  
  
".....Ok....it may hurt again...but I'm almost done. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."  
  
Daichi blushed a bit, because of how Akira seemed to care so much about his well-being. He tightly closed his eyes and shut his mouth as Akira dabbed on more alcohol on his leg. Daichi could have sworn he actually felt the alcohol burning off his skin.   
  
He put up with 10 seconds more of pain, when Akira finally seemed to be done with the alcohol. Daichi sighed in relief [not out loud of course ] and slowly opened his eyes as he watched Akira wrap a cloth bandage around his leg carefully.  
  
"There, I'm done. Are you ok, Niwa-kun?"  
  
Daichi started to move his leg a little bit. He was surprised when he felt no pain at all. It even felt as if he's been completely healed! Akira was _SOME_ miracle worker......  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Thanks to you! I bet I would have been a human pancake if you hadn't saved me from falling out of the sky when Wi--"  
  
Daichi quickly covered his mouth. He was just about to say "...when Wiz lost it's grip on him." Daichi felt very stupid and angry at himself at the moment, how much more bigger can his mouth get?! perhaps Akira didn't notice his mistake.....  
  
Fat chance. His heart beat faster as he saw Akira's face turn into curiousity  
  
"The sky? I thought you said you fell from the roof...." Akira said suspiciously.  
  
"Um.....yeah, I meant that...er...you know, I said I fell from the sky, because...uh...the roof is pretty close to the sky..and uh...yeah...you know, 'I fell from the sky' is pretty much the same as...falling...from the...roof?" Daichi said quickly.  
  
Daichi is usually **GREAT** at lying, but today just didn't seem to be his day. His tongue kept getting tyed up whenever he talked with Akira.  
  
"Then what were you about to say after that? After you said 'if you hadn't saved me from falling out of the sky', you were about to say something else. It sounded like wi--something..." Akira said, pushing up his glasses.  
  
Daichi gulped. Akira's emotionless stare gave him the chills, as if he can see right through Daichi's soul. He had to think of something fast, and get his act back together. He had to calm down, what would he do in this situation if the person in front of him wasn't Akira, but someone else...like...maybe Taku...? Finally, the gears started turning in his head...  
  
"...I don't know what your talkin' bout, Akira-kun. You must be mistaken." Daichi said coolly.  
  
Yes, denial with a cool, calm act always works. Akira still looked very suspicious, but his glare softened just a little tiny bit. Yet Akira wasn't about to give up without a fight, oh no.  
  
"I don't think my ears would decieve me, Niwa-kun." Akira said, with an equal amount of cool as Daichi's.  
  
"Well, maybe instead of just glasses, perhaps you need a hearing aid too?" Daichi said as he stuck out his tongue.  
  
Ok, so maybe sticking your tongue out wasn't exactly what anyone would call cool and calm...  
  
"Well, first of all, these glasses aren't real. Second, if you want to convince me 100% even though you're obviously lying, at least take some lying lessons, and act a **BIT** more mature." Akira said, smirking.  
  
They both did a stare-off, seeing who would turn away first. Both teens gave eachother death glares that would make football players scream like little girls, but neither one of them were willing to give up before the other just yet.  
  
Of course, Daichi could never keep a very serious face for long. Besides, Akira was so much better at death glares then he was, and he was starting to get the chills.   
  
He broke the stare-off between them by shoving Akira off the bed.   
  
Daichi laughed triumphantly, looking over the side of the bed at Akira sprawled on the floor, looking very surprised and shocked. He looked up, glaring at Daichi laughing. This was all new to him. Nobody, until Daichi, has ever dared to even **TOUCH** him, yet here is Daichi, who _PUSHED_ him off of a bed. His own bed, in fact. Akira expected to feel angry, but he actually felt......happy? He was actually having fun.....  
  
He looked up at Daichi laughing, and he smiled at Daichi when his eyes were closed from laughing too hard. Niwa was indeed very different from the former tight-asses he met at the other school. But no matter how much he was starting to like Niwa, _NOBODY_ gets away with humiliating a Hikari.   
  
A smirk formed on his face, and he grabbed Daichi's arm and pulled, **HARD**.  
  
Daichi yelped in surprise and fell forward, off the side of the bed. He landed right on top of Akira, his arms on either side of Akira's face, one of his hands holding Akira's above his head. Their faces were barely an inch from eachother's face.  
  
Akira looked very embarrassed. He didn't expect _THIS_ to happen. He opened his mouth to start apologizing, but stopped when Daichi's lips slightly brushed against his. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Niwa's face. Daichi had a very strange expression on his face, but it quickly vanished when he suddenly looked very horrified.  
  
Daichi bolted off of Akira and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Akira looked after him, very confused. He didn't think Daichi can run **THAT** fast, especially since his leg was wounded. Daichi was acting very strangely, and for a second there, his hair looked a tad longer. And....was he just about to kiss him?!!  
  
Akira touched his lips slightly, blushing very furiously. He shouldn't be acing this way, this wasn't like him. He suddenly clutched his chest. For a moment there, a hot knife seemed to slash through his heart...he shook the pain out of his mind. Probably because of his overreacting, his heart beat too fast....  
  
And besides, it wasn't as if this was the first time his lips touched Daichi's.   
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
Daichi ran very fast, down the stairs and ran around the house, trying to find the bathroom. When he found it, he ran in and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, and looked at his reflection.  
  
It wasn't his reflection.  
  
He looked at the mirror, horrified. He transformed!!! He sat down on the closed toilet seat, and started to twirl his hair anxiously. His legs started to throb from the sudden outburst in running, and plus....how the heck was he going to get out of_ THIS_ mess?!!  
  
'**DARK**!!! Dark, are you there? _HEY_!!!' Daichi yelled in his mind.  
  
::Huh....Hunh...? Wha---_Yaaaawwwnnn_--what is it? Time to steal something already?:: Dark said sleepily.  
  
'I can't believe you fell asleep....anyhow, **DARK**! I transformed!!! How do I change back?!!! And why aren't you in control?!!'  
  
::Yaawn...Well, first of all, **I'M** not in control, because you haven't switched the body over to me yet. Kinda like a switch off, yuh know? You have to let me take control of it willingly. And second of all, to change back, I have to see the person I love.::  
  
'......Huh?'  
  
_::Siigh_.....you're worthless....for me to take control of the body, you have to--::  
  
'No, no. I got that part, but....why do you have to see the girl you love to change back into me?'  
  
::It's just some DNA deal, no biggie. Anyhow, got any pictures of Rika Saehara with yuh? May help ya know.Dark said coolly, as if this situation was nothing new to him.::  
  
'Uhh....umm...lemme see....'  
  
Daisuke started to search in his pockets, and took out his wallet. He looked through all the pictures in his wallet, seeing if he even _HAD_ a picture of Rika. There were many pictures of him, Taku, his family, Wiz, and all of his former girlfriends [which is...uh..**ALOT**. LoL!!!]. Finally, he spotted a picture with Taku and him at the beach. Behind the peace-signing Taku, Rika was there in the background looking over dreamily at Daichi's back. The picture was small, but enough.  
  
'Hey Dark, how's this one?' He said as he looked at the picture.  
  
::Whoa, Rika in a bikini?!! Sweet!!!!Dark said happilly.::  
  
With that, Daichi felt his body changing again. After he felt the sensation gone, he walked over to the mirror. He was himself again! And just in time, because Daichi heard Akira slightly knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"....Niwa-kun? Are you alright? Uh...I'm sorry about pulling you off of the bed, I didn't mean to do that--...er...--I** DID** mean to do it, but not what happened afterwards....."  
  
Daichi opened the door, and saw Akira standing there with a concerned and anxious look on his face.  
  
"Naw, it wasn't your fault, Akira-kun. Guess it was mine for starting to taunt yuh, and about what happened after wards....uh...heheheh...um....thanks for helping me and my leg, but I think I'm going to go home now...."  
  
"..I understand, Niwa-kun. Shall I...uh..walk you home? Since you don't have an umbrella, and I have one....."  
  
Daichi looked at Akira and saw him blushing slightly, turning away. Daichi grinned at Akira's cute behavior.  
  
Yep. He was pretty much falling for the Hikari, but he might as well come in terms with it. Who cares if he is a guy? Akira was certainly as pretty as most of the girls in his class anyhow, and besides, this feeling was something new, and Daichi liked exploring new things. Whenever Daichi has his eyes set on someone, he always makes sure the other person has eyes on him back...  
  
"...I'd love that, Akira-kun. Thank you." Daichi said smiling.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**  
"Riku-san? Daisuke-san? I'm home!!!" Daichi yelled into the house.  
  
Akira dropped him off in front of his house and left, so now Daichi was looking for his parents, who seemed to be missing. Instead, Towa-chan came running towards him. She pulled Daichi into a bear hug, twirling him around and squealing in delight.  
  
"Er...Hi---Towa----san---" Daichi managed to choke out.  
  
"**DAICHI!!!!** Welcome home!!! And congrats on your first success in stealing an artwork! Though you already got caught by that Hikari boy...well, not that it matters since he's not involved in the Legend or nothing, but still, you can never be too careful, yuh know? And oh my, look at your leg! Are you alright? What happened? Oh my poor, handsome Daichi---"  
  
"**TOWA-SAN**, I'm fine! Umm....have you seen Riku and Daisuke-san anytime? Did they go somewhere?"  
  
"Please, Daichi! Call me Towa-_CHA_N!!! And yes, Dai-chan went out for a walk, but he was gone for so long that Riku-chan went out after him not too long ago!" Towa-chan said, looking slightly worried.  
  
"....Why the hell would Dasiuke-san take a walk...in the **RAIN**? No wonder Riku-san went after him....well then, I guess I'll hit the hay. I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"Ok, good night Daichi!!!!" Towa-chan said happily after his retreating back.  
  
Daichi went into his room after he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He plopped down wearily on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He felt his legs throb just a little. He sighed, today sure has been a long day.   
  
He heard a noise from the side of his bed, and saw Wiz there scratching the blanket, as if begging Daichi to pick him up and let him on the bed. He smiled warmly at his strange pet, and lifted it up and set it down next to him. Wiz _'Kyu-ed'_ happily, and snuggled next to his pillow.  
  
"Yeah, good night to you too, Wiz. Still can't believe that you're Dark's wings....all this Phantom Thief deal is so crazy...." Daichi said warily.  
  
Now that he was on the solitude of his bed with silence all around him, his thoughts started to whirl around his head painfully. So many things happened at once today, what with him being the host of the Phantom Thief, Akira being the new student in his school, Akira almost finding out his secret, Akira helping him and his wounds, him almost kissing Akira two times, Akira walking him home...  
  
Daichi slapped his head. All he can think about was mainly Akira. And..Dark did mention that to transform, you had to see a loved one....earlier that night while they were flying home after stealing the 'Winter Nights' painting, Dark spotted Rika...  
  
"So _THAT'S_ why he transformed so suddenly...." Daichi said thoughtfully.  
  
Then Daichi 's eyes widened. So...who was the one that made **DAICHI **transform? He thought it over...the only person that's been around him when he transformed was Akira, so he supposed that the was the cause....  
  
Daichi groaned into his pillow. So, it just **HAD** to be _AKIRA_ that made him transform....why couldn't it be....say...Kyouko Hayase? If he kept transforming around Akira, how the heck was he going to be able to get to know him better?!! At least he doesn't have Kyouko wasn't in his class, but Akira was....where did Akira sit? Daichi choked before he found that out....  
  
Which reminded him of his embarrassing moment where he frikkin' **CHOKED** on his _OWN_ invention. Not that anyone'll know that he choked on his own spit wad, but still, just the thought of him _FAINTING_ in class in front of all his school mates.....ugh....  
  
"Man....tomorrow will be one** HECK** of a day...." Daichi muttered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Hey, Daisuke. It's getting late. I think we should both be heading home...."   
  
Daisuke rubbed his eyes a bit, and looked up. He saw Satoshi's loving eyes look down on him. Daisuke smiled, because now he knew it wasn't all just a drem. Satoshi was actually there! He looked around, and saw that the rain had stopped. The sky was a dark purple/blue color, and over in the horizon there was a little ray of light that showed that the sun was coming up.  
  
"I think you mean it's early, Satoshi." Daisuke said with a snicker.  
  
"Hahahaha, yeah, I suppose if you want to get all technical about it. But the point is, we haven't been home all night, we're soaked to the skin, and we will probably catch pneumonia if we stay a moment longer." Satoshi said as he pulled Daisuke up into a standing position.  
  
"Aw...yeah, I guess you're right. Then...I guess I'll see you tomorr---I mean--later today, Satoshi?"  
  
"..You can count on it." Satoshi said with a warm smile.  
  
They both embraced eachother and kissed deeply once again. They would have stayed that way at least 2 minutes longer, if it weren't for.....  
  
"Oh....my.....**GOD**......."  
  
Daisuke and Satoshi quickly pulled away in surprise. Daisuke turned around at the voice, and his heart stopped. It was Riku, and she looked as if she has just seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh god....Riku!!! I...uh...I can explain...!!" Daisuke started in panic.  
  
"No....no, Daisuke. I think I've seen enough." Riku said, backing away as she dropped her umbrella, tears starting to flood her eyes.  
  
"Riku! Wait!" Daisuke said desperatley, as he and Satoshi started to walk towards her.  
  
"**NO**! Don't come any more near me. I knew you were too good to be true, Daisuke....I knew it....but...I didn't think...it would be possible....I thought that the thing about perfect men being either taken or gay was false...but now...." Riku choked, and she turned and ran from the couple.  
  
Daisuke sadly looked after her, feeling very guilty. He knew this was for the best, since she now knew. But he planned to tell her in a calm, civil way, not by her walking into them...kissing...  
  
Satoshi pulled him into a reassuring hug, and Daisuke held his head against his shoulders. How was he going to explain this to everyone....if Riku hadn't gone to tell them already. How was Daichi going to take this?  
  
"_Sigh_....I guess I better go explain to my family, Satoshi....so I'll see you later...maybe...." Daisuke said sadly.  
  
"It's ok Daisuke, I understand. You don't have to come to work today, I'll tell Saehara you're sick or something...."   
  
"Ah...thanks...but...umm...."  
  
"Hm? Yes, Daisuke?"  
  
".....You wanna play hooky?"  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"**DAICHII!!!! 3!!!** Time to wake up!!!!"   
  
Daichi groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head. He heard his aunt bang on his door, yelling some more. He didn't have enough energy to even get up, let alone walk to the door to let her in. Perhaps he can try and skip school for today, he didn't want to face the class just yet anyhow. He smiled to himself and his locked door, lulling back into a peaceful sleep....  
  
Then again, he forgot about Daisuke......  
  
_Click_ "**DAICHI!!!** You're going to be late for school! Get up! **NOW**!" Daisuke yelled into Daichi's ears.  
  
Daichi jumped in surprise, right off the edge of his bed and onto the floor. He totally forgot that Daisuke was an expert at picking locks, and a simple house lock was nothing to him. He grumbled at his misfortune, and started to get ready for school, sluggily.   
  
Daisuke looked at his son dissapprovingly, then went back downstairs with Towa-chan to prepare breakfast. Daichi looked after them with a glare. He yawned, and decided to speed up a bit, because he really_ WAS_ a bit late. He only had 10 minutes till he had to leave for school.  
  
He got ready in super fast speed, then ran downstairs to grab his lunch bag and leave without breakfast. He grabbed the lunch bag, and started out the door and out into the streets. That was when he skidded to a halt, and ran right back into the house. He rubbed his eyes a bit, and looked inside.  
  
A grown-up clone of Akira Hikari was standing in the middle of their kitchen, chatting with Towa-chan.  
  
'Ah....that must be Akira's dad.....what's he doing here?' Daichi thought, confused.  
  
::You got me. Hey, I think you better get going, kiddo. You're gonna be late! _Hahahaha_!::  
  
**'DAMN!** You're right!'  
  
Daichi decided to question his dad about Hikari-san's visit later [and why he didn't see Riku-san], and ran top speed to his school. He wished he can use Wiz and just fly to school, but that wouldn't be very smart.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Daichi, you're late....._again_."  
  
The teacher threw a menacing glare over at Daichi, which he was currently ignoring. He looked around the classroom to see where Akira was sitting. He hoped that Akira sat somewhere a little distanced away from him [it would be a very difficult situation if something happened and he trasnformed into Dark in the middle of class...].  
  
Just his luck, Akira sat right next to his seat.  
  
Daichi groaned in his mind, and walked over to his seat and sat down. Akira looked over slightly, gave a nod of greeting, and turned his gaze back to thef ront of the classroom. Daichi nodded lightly too, and turned his gaze.....anywhere. Except to his left.  
  
'At least Akira isn't the type to talk during class....'  
  
::What...you expected him to be?::  
  
'.......No, not really. hahahaha'  
  
"Daichi, if this tardiness continues, I'm going to have to have to give you Saturday school, got it, mister?" His teacher barked.  
  
"Hai, hai. No need to say it again, I'm very sorry, teacher." Daichi said mumbling. He really wasn't in a suck-up mood right now, he was HELLA tired.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**[Lunch time] - still in school**  
  
_**"HEY DAICHIIIIIII!!!!!!"**  
_  
_WHAP!_  
  
"**GAH!!!** Taku!!!! Quit it!!!!" Daichi yelled, while on the floor.  
  
This was Taku Saehara's usual greeting. Sneak up on Daichi from behind, bellow out a greeting, and trip him by kicking the back of his legs. He should have been used to it by now, but it was still very annoying to always get up off the floor and dust himself off, which he was currently doing while grumbling.  
  
"Ah, sorry Daichi. _SoOoOoOoo_......how are yuh??? Still feeling light-headed enough to faint, yuh fairy? Hahahaha!!!! I'm _sOoOoo_ not your cousin anymore!!!!"  
  
Of course, Taku has to be the first one to mention that topic.  
  
A lot of the students looked over from their tables, and laughed. The news must have spread throughout the school, because some kids that weren't even in Daichi's class were laughing. Curses for being so popular.....then again, was fainting **REALLY** this funny? He expected just a couple of laughs, but this was really ridiculous.....  
  
Some of the girls giggled, and started to walk towards him. He sighed and braced himself. What'll it be? "You're not as tough as I thought you were, Niwa-kun!" or... "A real man never faints!" It didn't really help that one of them was Kyouko, as she was the hottest girl in the whole school, and another of them..just _HAD_ to be.....  
  
"_Soooo_ Daichi, are you ok?" Rika said while giggling a little.  
  
"Oh....I'm just _FINE_, Rika. How are **YOU** today?" Daichi said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, I'm fine! And I'm sure **YOU** should be too, hahahaha!" Rika said, and the girls all giggled and laughed along with her.  
  
"So, how did it feel like?" Kyouko said in a little voice, smiling.  
  
'That's a strange question.....how am I supposed to explain how it feels like to faint when they do it all the time?' Daichi thought.  
  
"Er....I dunno. How do _YOU_ think it felt?" This was a pretty stupid answer, but what else was Daichi supposed to say?  
  
This resulted into a fit of giggles from the girls again. Daichi just looked at them curiously. Was it really **THAT** funny to faint? He looked over at Taku, and saw that he was trying really hard not to laugh. _NOW_ he was scared.  
  
"Oh, I think it would have felt **WONDERFUL**, especially since it was AKIRA-kun...!!!!" One of the girls said with a sigh.  
  
..............Ok, what?  
  
"....._HUH_? Uh......" Daichi was confused.   
  
"_GASP_, you don't remember? What a let down!!!!" Rika said, sighing.  
  
"........Uh.....I do recall being carried by him...I suppose.....umm....what's so great about that?"  
  
The girls all looked at eachother, and went into a fit of giggles again. This was starting to get annoying. No matter how cute the group of girls was, they were starting to bore him.  
  
"Ok, get to the point, or else I'm going to just leave, cuz I'm kinda hungry?" Daichi said, irritated.  
  
_giggle_ "Ah....You don't remember your little....**KISS** with Akira-kuuuunnnn???" One of the girls finally let out, turning very red.  
  
**"..............................................................WHAT?!!!"   
**  
Kiss? What kiss? Daichi looked around at Taku, and saw that he was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Ok, that meant nobody was joking around. What the--how the---when?!!  
  
"Bah, don't look so angry, Daichi. They're just playing. He didn't really _KISS_ you...kind of, I suppose technically, but not really....hahahahaha!!!" Taku managed to say while gasping for air from laughing so hard.  
  
"Uh.....ok.....what do you mean by technically? What just happened while I was...er--out?"  
  
"Ah, Akira-kun just saw that you were choking, and when you fainted, he gave yuh....umm....what was it called? Teepee Are? Uhh....."  
  
"..........CPR, you idiot."  
  
"**OH YEAH! CPR!** And yeah, but it really looked like a kiss, yuh know!!! All the girls were all shrieking, _Hahahaha_! They just love their guy to guy action, don't they?"  
  
Daichi shook his head in disbelief. So **THIS** was why it was so funny? Just because some guy gave another guy CPR? How immature can they get? Though it _was_ kind of embarassing, seeing that the girls took it the wrong way and all.   
  
"Soo....Daichi? Can you...ummm....kiss him again? _Pleeaaaassssse_???? For your little cousin???" Rika said, looking starry-eyed.  
  
"..........Let me think about it...hmm....._wow_, what a tough descision. **NO**." Daichi said, walking away to eat his lunch.  
  
"**AW!** Come on, Niwa_-KuN_!!! I'll give you 5 dollaaarrrsss!!!!"  
  
"**NO**, damn it!!!"  
  
He started walking faster, going towards the back of the school building. He was stopped by Kyouko, who stood right in front of him. He blinked, and looked down at her.  
  
"Niwaaaa-kuunnn..._pleeeaaassse_??? Well, instead of 5 dollars, will **10** dollars suit you better???" She said with puppy dog eyes, batting her eye-lashes while she was at it.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
"Uhh...er.....no..uhhh..........." Daichi was a sucker for cute chicks. He wondered why the hell they were so desperate for a stupid little kiss.  
  
"You know what, I know how to do this." Rika said, stomping forward.  
  
'Uuuhhh oooh........'   
  
::**OH!** Hey, Rika hunny!!!!! Man Daichi, this situation is so fun!!!!::  
  
'**FUN**?!!! Why you--!'  
  
"Ok Daichi, I _DARE_ you to kiss Akira-kun!" Rika said with a smile.  
  
"....No **WAY**! You thought that will work? Puh-leeze. I'm outta here."  
  
"**WHOA**, what's this? _THE_ Daichi Niwa, turning away from a _CHALLENG_E?"  
  
**THAT** turned everyone's heads.   
  
'**DAMN**.....Rika is _SOOOOO_ _**ANNOYING**_!!!!!!'  
  
::_Siigh_...yup! She's my kind of girl! So devious...hohoho!::  
  
"Well...**RIKA**...what about a trade? A dare for a dare?" Daichi said. He wasn't about to let her get away with this clean.  
  
"Hmm....you're on. What's the dare?" Rika said with a I-can-do-anything-you-can-do-better look.  
  
".......Fufufufu.....Go on the table, and **FLASH** all the guys in this school!"  
  
"...**WHAT**??!!! I only own dresses!!! That means they'll see my panties _AND_...."  
  
"**YUP!** So, you gonna take it or what? See? A dare for a dare. If you don't do it, I won't either."  
  
"Grrrrrr.............." Rika growled, while thinking things over.  
  
"Alright, you're on. Let's agree to do all this first thing tomorrow morning." She said, grinning.

"Ok...but make sure to wear a dress tomorrow too, don't go off and buy yourself some new pants!"

"Damn....alright, I'm still on!"  
  
They both shook hands, and all the guys and girls cheered. The girls cheered because they can see some guy to guy action, and of course the guys were cheering because they get to see Rika's under garments.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**  
**[P.E.] - [this scene shall be a LITTLE familiar xD just a little different ]**  
  
"Ah....so _THAT'S_ how you got the leg wound, na?" Taku said, looking down at Daichi's bruised leg.  
  
"Ah...yeah. Damn bikes are so dangerous sometimes, yuh know?" Daichi said, laughing slightly.  
  
They looked over at the pool a bit, the same thoughts forming in both of their minds.  
  
"**HEY DAICHI!!!** Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!!!" Taku shouted.  
  
_"YOU'RE ON!!!"_  
  
Both boys sarted running towards the pool, and they both cannon-balled it. The P.E. teacher blew into his whistle, and started shouting at them angrily. Cannon-balls weren't allowed.  
  
Taku and Daichi grumbled, and started swimming more safely in the pool. Daichi got out of the pool to just sit down. What fun was swimming if he didn't get to trip Taku underwater? Taku seemed to be on his side, because he started getting out of the pool also.  
  
"Man, I'm bored. Swimming used to be so fun, but now that our new P.E. teacher is hella strict, it's no fun. Too many rules." Taku said while spitting water at his sister, which she splashed angrily back.  
  
"Yeah...but what can we do?" Daichi said, looking around the pool.   
  
Daichi looked at the fence, and saw that Wiz was on it, _Kyu-ing_ very happily at him. He smiled at walked over to his pet, Taku following close behind.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your little pet rabbit?" Taku said, petting Wiz on the head.  
  
"Er...rabbit...yeah." Daichi told Taku long ago it was a rabbit just so that he doesn't have to explain what Wiz really is, though he wasn't really sure of that himself.  
  
While Taku played with With, he spotted Akira, who was watching him and Wiz while sitting on a table.  
  
**TRANSFORMATION METER- [==========----------Transform xD]**  
  
Daichi quickly looked away, reddening slightly at their eye contact. Akira wasn't swimming because he didn't order the school's swimwear yet, he supposed. Taku caught where Daichi was looking at, and smiled evilly [is that a word? hahaha xD].  
  
"Hey Daichi, I just got an idea. Why not make the new guy feel more at home in the swimming pool?"  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"Well, _DUH_! Let's push him in! What harm is that? Well, except for the extra clothes part, but we can always lend him our gym clothes or something afterwards, na?"  
  
Daichi thought it over. Well, this class session **DID** need some lightening up in moods, and Daichi had spare clothes in his locker he left just in case his clothes got wet from rain or something.  
  
"Ah, why not." Daichi said as he got up.  
  
They both started walking towards Akira, who was now standing a little beside the pool. Perfect. They both got behind him, and.........  
  
Rika pushed both of them into Akira, and all three of them fell into the water.

"That's for spitting water at me!!!" Rika huffed after they splashed into the pool.  
  
Daichi opened his eyes underwater, and saw Akira right under him. He almost swallowed the pool water. Akira's hair waved with the water's flow, his hair almost blending in with his surroundings. That's when Akira opened his eyes, and their eyes met.  
  
**TRANSFORMATION METER- [====================""Transform!!!! xD]**  
  
**"HOLY CRAP!"** Taku was blown out of the pool as water shot straight upwards. Akira swam to the side of the pool, and slowly climbed out. He started to ring out his clothes, and looked into the pool for Daichi. He wasn't in there.  
  
"W.....Where's Daichi?" Taku sputtered as he coughed out water.  
  
All the students looked around. Akira quickly turned to look at where Wiz went, but Wiz was gone. He looked at the fence thoughtfully.  
  
Daichi wasn't seen anywhere. Probably because he was currently hiding behind the pool locker room building. He looked down at himself, and sure enough, he transformed. He started to twirl his long purple hair nervously. What was he supposed to do now?!! He thought of just walking into the locker rooms, change, and ditch school, but Wiz came next to him, _Kyu-ing_.  
  
"Ssshhhh...!! Wiz, be quiet, they'll hear you!" Daichi whispered furiously.  
  
Wiz just kept _Kyu-ing_ happily and hopped on his head. That was when Wiz trasformed into Daichi's body. Daichi looked at Wiz, flabbergasted.  
  
"Whoa...With, you can transform into me? Sweet!!!" Daichi said happily.  
  
Wiz made a peace-sign, and sarted to walk towards the group of panicking students. Daichi peeked over the side over the building, and saw Taku tripping Wiz from behind, shouting how worried he was. Daichi laughed a little, until he saw that when Taku tripped Wiz, Wiz lost it's balance and fell into the pool.  
  
**'OH FREAKS!** Oh no! Wiz can't swim! It's afraid of the water!!!' Daichi thought in panic.  
  
::Hmmm....this scene seems so familiar...why does it seem so familiar?:: Dark thought amusedly.  
  
Daichi could do nothing but watch Wiz worriedly.   
  
"Hey, Taku!!! You shouldn't push your own cousin into the pool like that!" Rika said.  
  
"Bah, don't worry. Daichi knows how to swim!!! _Stop with the stupid drowning act, you dork_!" Taku called out to Wiz.  
  
They watched Niwa again for another 10 seconds, when they saw him go underwater. They looked a little longer, and then started to panic. Taku quickly started to try and jump into the water to save his best friend, when Akira jumped in first. They all watched Akira swim underwater, and pull Daichi out of the pool [not really daichi..hahaha xD].  
  
All the students gathered around Daichi worriedly. Why didn't Niwa swim? He's the best swimmer in this whole school!   
  
"Teacher, please push down on Daichi's stomach for me...." Akira said calmly.  
  
The teacher quickly did as he was told, and Akira held Daichi's nose. All the girls gasped when they saw Akira's face inching closer to Daichi's. Another CPR? Goody!!!  
  
Daichi watched from the side-lines. _NOOOO!!!_ His reputation got shot down already, why again?!!! He groaned at his misfortune, and turned. that's when he saw Rika right next to him.  
  
"............Who are you?" Rika said.  
  
Daichi stared at her in horror. Oh no!!! Dark's DNA was reacting! If he transformed back into himself now...!!!   
  
"Hey....you're tresspassing. You know, I can scream **REALLY** loud. When I scream, the teacher will come and call the cops on you!" Rika said, as she started to get ready to scream.  
  
Daichi panicked, and shut her mouth by putting his hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and fear flashed across her face. she started kicking and punching, trying to get out of Daichi's hold. Daichi felt himself transforming, and he quickly put his hands over Rika's eyes. He finally fully transformed into himself.  
  
Now, what to do with Rika...???   
  
He quickly threw her to the side of the building, and ran as fast he could at the opposite direction. He ran to the other side of the locker room. He peeked over and saw Rika getting up, and looking around to find him. When she saw he disappeared, she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
**"PEEERRRVVERRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
All the students turned at her voice, and ran towards Rika. Akira looked down at Daichi.....but Daichi wasn't there. Only his little pet rabbit thing.  
  
"**RIKAAA!!!!!** Where are you?!!!! Are you alright?!!!!" Taku bellowed.  
  
He ran to Rika's side, and saw her crying on the floor behind the locker room building.  
  
"**TAKU!!!** There was a pervert!!! He grabbed me!!!! He was kinda hott, but still!!! A man should never treat a lady like that!!!!!" Rika cried hysterically.  
  
All the students looed at eachother, sweatdropping. While all the commotion was directed towards Rika, Daichi took this chance to sneak out of the side of the building and into the locker rooms. He decided that ditching school right now woud be the best plan.  
  
He changed and ran to the other side of the school and jumped the fence. Little did he know, Akira was watching him.  
  
Akira watched him and Wiz go, and turned back to the chaotic scene in the pool where the students were trying to calm Rika down. He walked and sat down next to her. She looked up at him, calming down slightly.  
  
"So Rika.....How did this.....pervert...look like?"  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
::**MAN,** Daichi, you're such a devil! Hahahaha!!! really, treating Rika so roughly like that!!!::  
  
Currently, Daichi was in Dark's form, and flying through the night sky to take another artwork from the museum, the Forbidden Love. It was two neclaces that were a pair, one of them a black upside down cross with devil's wings, the other a golden cross with angel's wings. Both had strange encarving on them in an ancient language noone can read or understand.  
  
'Man, shut up! What else was I supposed to do? I had to get her to shut up! Man.....I hope nobody thought it was weird that disappeared right after that incident.....'  
  
::Man, tomorrow will be hellofa day! I can't wait to see all the action! Hahahaha!::  
  
'**BAH**, be quiet, you. Let's just focus on getting the freakin' necklaces.'  
  
::Ok, but remember! If you're in a tight spot, just let me take over!::  
  
'Yeah yeah, I know.'  
  
Daichi reached the roof of the museum, and With flew over to a tree to wait for him. He jumped down to the side of the building onto a balcony, and ran inside. Some guards spotted him, and ran into the building from down under to meet up with him.   
  
Daichi quickly ran through the halls, and reached the Forbidden Love. He groaned when he saw that display it was in was bullet-proof thick glass, and had a coded lock on it. He sighed, he was never any good at de-coding locks. He started fidgeting with the buttons.  
  
::Daichi...just hand the body over, man. You _suck_, didn't Daichi teach you how?!!!::  
  
'Gah, shut up!!! I'm trying here, I'm trying!!!'  
  
He kept pressing buttons, still not having no luck. he cursed, and dug into his pockets for something that might help him, when a body slammed into him. Daichi yelled in surprise, and looked up at the body on top of him. It was Akira!!!  
  
"So........are you the one that can swim?" Akira said, smiling.  
  
Daichi's eyes widened, and he felt Dark taking over. Dark kicked Akira off him, and ran over to the Forbidden Love glass display again. His fingers moved at top speed over the buttons, and got it open. He grabbed the necklaces and ran for the window. Akira grabbed his legs from behind and tripped him. Dark fell to the ground quite ungracefully.   
  
They wrestled a bit for the necklaces, when Dark finally rolled over, handcuffed, and ran towards the window and jumped out. Akira ran after him, looking out the window. Dark was flying through the sky, and out of sight. Akira grinned a bit, and looked down at his hands. In his hand was the devil's necklace, shining as it reflected the moonlight.  
  
"You only have one half of the necklace, Dark." Akira said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Akira read in a book once, that there was a legend that went along with the Forbidden Love. If they were to be separated for too long...something...will happen....he forgot what that something was. Akira must look it up again. For now, he had to get home fast, because currently his father thinks he's up in his room, studying. If Satoshi were to walk into his room, the gig will be up.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
**[author's note]** - SO! how is it so far?!!! im hoping im not boring anyone yet....ahahahaha....--;; pretty long chapter,for me, anyways! xD well, what canthe legend be? no one will know! and when the hell will Krad come out? LOL! xD we'll see in the next episode of, DNAngel Again! LoL


	5. How the Hell?

**"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
sound effects  
  
[Kirby's notes or thoughts :D]  
  
::Daichi or Dark talking in the mind of whoever is in control of the body :D::  
  
Author:** [lol!!! Last chapter I said **Authors Not Important**. LOL!!! Meant **authors note important** ahahaha!.......unless you really think im not important....uu  
  
I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long!!! I got lazy again! xD;;; hey, gotta give me props for not making up some lame excuse like "I was too busy!" hee hee....then again, would you feel better if I said I was too busy instead of saying I was too lazy? Hee hee....(scratches head sheepishly) well, thanks for waiting! Uuhh....the real reason I updated was of those angry reviews about me not updating....LOL!!!! xD yes, I way to get me motivated ahahaha ;;]  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Daichi.....did you _really_ skip 3rd period P.E. during the middle of the class?" Daisuke said with a cold tone.  
  
"Weeeelll...I have a perfectly good explanation this time!!! See, I saw....er.....Kyouko! yeah, you know, that one hott girl in 2 of my classes? She made me transform while we were swimming....heheheh....was kinda in a tight spot until Wiz came through....buuut....then Wiz messed up by drowning in the pool, and I almost got caught by Rika while I was still Dark, and yeah, I made a distraction and made my get-away!"  
  
Daisuke blinked once, then twice. Daichi looked at his father nervously. This really was the truth this time! [this time? xD;;] Daisuke better believe it! He mentioned Kyouko instead of Akira, because one, it'll be kinda...weird [Daichi, the lady killer, _bi_?!!], and two, what was this?!! A father and son kinda shway? Akira and Daichi, then Daisuke and Satoshi? Uh uh. If either of them got together with one of the Hikaris, it'll be weird for the other to go out with the remaining Hikari.  
  
"You know Daichi....if I was any other normal parent, I would have smacked you across the head then sent you to a psychiatrist. But...since this scene sounds familiar.....er, never mind. Just forget it. You're off this time." Daisuke ended with a sigh.  
  
Daichi threw his fists in the air in triumph. This was the first time his father actually believed in a story he told! Though....the difference between past stories and his one was, today's little story was actually true.  
  
He laughed a little to himself sheepishly, he turned to go back up to his room [it was Saturday ] something nagged him at the back of his head.  
  
"Ohhhh.....wait a minute...Dais--er--.......dad?" Daichi said stuttering, as if he hasn't said that word in a reaalllyyy long time.  
  
"...........Yes, what is it?" Daisuke said after a second or two, recovering from the shock of being called dad on just casual terms.  
  
"Ummm...why was Hikari-san here in the morning yesterday? And.....I haven't seen Riku-san around at all these days.....did something happen? Or...is she off to visit Risa-san?" Daichi asked slowly, as if afraid he was going into a sensitive topic.  
  
Now that he knew his dad was...erm...gay....that meant he had no feelings for Riku-san....did she know all these years they were together? Daisuke lied to her....she would be pretty upset if he told her the truth....maybe he finally 'fessed up and she went away crying? [damn...pretty freakin' close o0;;]  
  
"Actually, you're right Dai-chan. Where is Riku??? I thought she just left for the day to visit Risa....she usually comes back right after...." Towa- chan said worriedly.  
  
Daisuke looked from Daichi, to Towa-chan, both of them having the same expression and question. He looked wearily between them, and sighed.  
  
"Ahhh.......yes....you'd be the one to bring that up....wouldn't you, Daichi?" Daisuke said.  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
".....Well......you see...both of you....I don't think Riku-san will be coming back anymore...." Daisuke said, tugging at his shirt collar nervously.  
  
"....Why???" Towa-chan asked quickly. Daichi didn't ask, because he knew why. Daisuke confessed!!!  
  
"She...found out something about me that I didn't want her to know...and now...you two....will know....my stupid secret....you see....I'm--"  
  
"Hey!!! Did you guys miss me??" A voice called out from behind them, shocking all three of them.  
  
They all turned around, and their eyes laid on none other than Riku. She smiled brightly at them, and put down the suitcase she has been carrying with a dull thud. She looked at all three of them, looking at Daisuke the longest. He nervously returned the stare, and smiled sheepishly. She looked for a fraction of a second longer, then turned to Daichi.  
  
"Hey Daichi honey, how were you while I was away? I just went to visit Risa for a while, you remember her, right? Well, I'm back now." Riku said as she started to take off her jacket.  
  
Daichi and Daisuke stared at her dumbly. What the--? Wasn't she supposed to be upset? Or better yet..._WASN'T_ she upset? Daisuke stuttered a bit, not knowing exactly what to say. Riku just gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Daisuke. Aren't you going to finish your sentence? What you were going to say? Look...I really _AM_ upset....but....I'm just glad you and I divorced before you told me...or else I would have been devastated...." Riku said sadly.  
  
"Look....Riku....I—" Daisuke started, but was cut off.  
  
"Look...I told you, it's no biggie.....I knew something was up between you and Satoshi, the way you always blushed when I mentioned even the tiniest topic about him. I knew....but I was just in denial."  
  
Daichi and Daisuke nodded silently, Daisuke looked down at Daichi. What was he nodding for? Did he even understand what was going on...? Towa-chan just stood there, very confused and having no idea what was going on.  
  
"Well....uhh.....I'm glad you're not too upset anymore Riku...but....it's just...you're so...calm about it....what?" Daisuke said. He just had to make sure if Riku was _REALLY_ alright with all of this. A long time ago, she was always one who held grudges and was stubborn until the end.  
  
"Look Daisuke....maybe I just decided that it was time for me to grow up. And besides...I had a little chat with my sister....you know I always feel better when I chat with her, even though sometimes she's just a bit too....yeah..." Riku said with a small smile.

"Ah....oh...hey! Wait a minute, that means Saehara and Risa knows that I--"

"Yup, sorry, Daisuke. Heheheh....let's just say that's pay back for making me go through all that shit."  
  
Daisuke stood stunned for a moment, then he finally returned the smile. They both held each other tightly, just to make sure that their friendship was still strong.  
  
"Look...this really seems like a touching scene and all.....but....**WHAT** is going _ON_?" Towa-chan said loudly. Kosuke walked in sleepily, woken by the racket everyone was making.

"Yes....I'd like to know what's going on also....so that I can settle things down! No one can sleep with this racket, the neighbors will complain! I bet even Emiko can hear you all the way up there!!!"  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
::Ah....Daisuke **FINALLY** confessed....I'm pretty proud of Riku the most though. Did you know she used to be a very hot-headed pre-teen in her days?:: Dark said happily.  
  
Daichi was sitting in his room, reading a manga while listening to his mp3 player. The discussion was still going on downstairs, but alot more quietly this time. Kosuke was making things better, as usual. Currently, he was having a mind-conversation with Dark. To anyone staring at him, it may have looked like Daichi was making funny faces and expressions at the manga book [one of many reasons why he takes manga with him to school, just in case he chatted with Dark. He couldn't help changing his face while having a conversation, inside thoughts or out.]  
  
'Really? Riku...hot-headed? Wow....I never would have guessed it in Riku- san. Heheheh....then again, I never even dreamed of Daisuke being gay....' Daichi snorted.  
  
::Yeah well, you know.....you can never judge a book by it's cover....heheheh...anyhow, let's go take a lookie at the Forbidden Love pendant thingy!!! It looked real pretty, heheheheh ::  
  
'Gawd, how old are you again? You sound like a freakin' teenager....aren't you supposed to be, like, ancient?' Daichi thought with a grin on his face.  
  
::Hey, I may be old, but my heart shall be eternally young!!!:: Dark said with mock evil laughter.  
  
'Well, what could hurt...let's go check it out. I didn't get a good glance at it anyhow....' Daichi said wearily as he stood up.  
  
He stood still for a moment, standing as if in shock or surprise. Dark looked at Daichi curiously.  
  
::Eh? What wrong?::  
  
'Uhhh....nothing. Just felt...something...uh, Dark? Last night, when you had the Forbidden Love....you..._DID_ put it back down in the basement, right?'  
  
::Uh....yeah? Weeeelll...then again, I only had one half of it. I left the other damn half at the museum, I think. That's why Daisuke is going off today to post the note about my great arrival tomorrow night :D::  
  
'But...you put the other half in the basement, right? You didn't hold it, or wear it, or nothing?'  
  
::_Siiigh_....**YES** Daichi, I put the other half down at the basement. Now _WHAT_ is it?::  
  
Daichi gulped a bit, and put his hands under his shirt. Dark looked on curiously. Then...Daichi pulled out a necklace that was around his neck.  
  
It was the Forbidden Love.  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
  
"Hmmm.....interesting......."  
  
Akira was standing in front of his room mirror, tugging at the Forbidden Love necklace that was around his neck. He started to turn the chain around and around, to see if there were any latches he can use to hook the necklace off his neck. There was none.  
  
"Strange.....how did this get on my neck? The chain is far too small to have gone around my head....."  
  
Indeed, the chain of the necklace was too small to fit through his head. It almost went through, but it was still too small. It actually looked very dashing on him, the gold of the chain glittering brightly against his pale skin. He fingered the pendant on the necklace a bit, the pendant that was shaped like a devil's wing.  
  
"This must be part of the legend somehow....I remember the chain being much larger than this...." muttered Akira. He never got the chance to look up information about the Forbidden Love. He decided to do it right now, until...  
  
"Akira, it's time for lunch! Akira? Are you up there?" Satoshi called from downstairs.  
  
"H---Hai! I'll be right down!" Akira called while finally trying to tug the necklace off. He didn't really care if it broke or not anymore, as long as Satoshi doesn't see it on him, or else he'll know he's been at the museum!  
  
'Come on.....get off already....' Akira growled as the back of his neck was starting to burn from the chain rubbing on it.  
  
"Akira, the food is getting cold!! Do I have to go up there and get you??!!"  
  
"A---No!!! I'll be right down! Gomen, gomen!!!" Akira said hastily. The situation was getting desperate.  
  
He looked around the room to see if anything, _ANYTHING_, would help him. His eyes landed on a black collared sleeveless shirt his mother bought him a long time ago that he never wore, because sleeveless shirts weren't his style. He grimaced. Did it even fit him anymore? It has been over a year or so, and he has grown a lot since then......  
  
**"Akira!!!!"**  
  
"Hai, hai!!! I'm ready, I'm coming!!!"  
  
Satoshi had chopsticks in his hands, and was getting ready to set them down on the table when he dropped them all on the floor at the sight of his son, which all clattered loudly against the tiled floor.  
  
Akira looked extremely embarrassed, because Satoshi just gawked at him disbelievingly. Akira, _HIS_ Akira, was wearing that black sleeveless collared t-shirt that he screamed to have it thrown away a long time ago?  
  
Though, the shirt didn't look bad on him at all. The shirt was now far too small for Akira, the shirt was tight against his skin, and the shirt showed a bit of his hard stomach. Because it was sleeveless, it now showed Akira's slightly muscular yet feminine-like arms. The shirt went well with the casual slightly faded jeans Akira wore all the time when he was at home.  
  
"Weelll....uhhhh.....what's the...occasion???" Satoshi finally managed to say.  
  
"Errrr......ano.........................uhhh..."  
  
".....Yessss???"  
  
".....................thanks for the food dad! Itadakimasu."  
  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

::Whoa Daichi, what's the big idea? Why...why do _YOU_ have the Forbidden Love pendant?!!::

'Uhh...I...I don't know! It was just around my neck...I felt the chain bump against my neck....how weird, why didn't I feel it earlier...?'

::...Strange indeed...well, take it off!!! It's supposed to be down in the basement along with the other stolen stuffish!::

'Yeah, I guess. But hey, this necklace looks kinda cool...' Daichi thought as he fingered the angel wing pendant. The silver chain glittered in the sunlight that shown through his window. Daichi shrugged, and started to turn it around to look for the hook to take the necklace off [sound familiar? xD] but he turned the necklace around a full 5 times, before noticing that....

"Hey...Dark....this necklace doesn't have a latch." Daichi grunted as he was trying to pull it off of him by putting it through his head.

::Hahaha.....your head is too big!!! It doesn't fit through!!!!!:: Dark laughed as he watched Daichi's struggles to try and take the necklace off.

"Baka hentai kaitou, this is serious!!! The necklace can't come off!! It's on me permanently, unless I break it!!!" Daichi hissed, now talking out loud.

::....Oh? Well...if you can't take it off...too bad, you're stuck. The Forbidden Love can't be broken, or else something really bad will happen. Don't you know you can't mess with Love? Heheheh::

"Seriously! This is no joking matter! Then....how the hell am I supposed to take this off?!!!" Daichi said, still trying to take off the necklace, this time more delicately.

::I'm not joking about something bad will happen, though! It was some sort of legend...I just can't remember the story...oh well. All you gotta do to take it off is get the other necklace back together with it, and fast, before the chain slowly gets smaller and smaller until it chokes you.::

"....Great, that was something I woulda loved to know....**EARLIER!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!**"

Daisuke spit out his tea at the sudden roar of his son. He coughed a bit, and ran upstairs to Daichi's aid. Riku, Kosuke, and Towa-chan also heard, and they started to follow after him.

"What is it, Daichi?!!!!" Daisuke asked as he skidded to a halt in Daichi's room. The Niwa family found Daichi with a chain necklace wedged on his chin, as if he was trying to take it off. Daisuke took a closer look at the necklace, and gasped. It was the Forbidden Love?!! He saw Dark put it away the night before...!!!

"Daichi!!!! I told you not to play with the artifacts after you steal them!!! Some artifacts have curses and magical powers in them. Remember?!!" Towa-chan said, shaking her finger.

"First of all, you never told me to never play with the artifacts! Second, I didn't put this on on purpose! It was just on me. How the hell, I don't know!" Daichi yelled, causing the necklace to drop back down and fit snugly against Daichi's skin again. Towa-chan looked as if she was going to say more, but she was cut off by Kosuke.

"Daichi....who has the other half of the pendant?" He said in a calm, yet deadly-serious voice.

"Wh----what makes you think someone has it? What if we just accidentally dropped it on the floor of the museum?" Daichi asked, confused.

"The Forbidden Love never activates, until two people touch it at the same time......I guess....this calls for a story about the legend......" Kosuke said with a sigh. He gestured for all of the Niwas [and Towa] to sit down, and he coughed slightly.

"Well.....first off....the legend starts about two lovers......."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

****

**author's note:** [mwahahahahahaha!!!! suspense!!!!!!!!! xDxDxD I just love leaving you guys in suspense well, I'm sorry!!! but people were so eager for an update, that i wanted to finish this chapter asap, and i thought it was unnecessary to explain the legend just yet, so yeah suspense it is xD;;; sorry!!!!]  
  
Emiko died in my ficcy, I'm sorrryyyyy ;;; hee hee...trust me, I looove Emiko, she's so cool xD LOL! 


	6. Krad's Awakening

**"talking"**

**'thoughts'**

****

****

****

**_sound effects_**

****

****

**[Kirby's notes or thoughts :D]**

****

** ::Daichi /Dark or Akira/Krad talking in the mind of whoever is in control of the body :D::**

**Author: [**Whewww...thank you for the many nice reviews for the last chapter! man, the last chapter was like, by far the shortest in DNAngel Again xD;;; I'll try not to let that happen again!!! ;; so anywho, this is da long awaited chapter where it tells you da legend, and some fluff between Akira and Daichi! Yay!!! xD I love you all =] **]**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

"Daichi....who has the other half of the pendant?" Kosuke said in a calm, yet deadly-serious voice.

"Wh----what makes you think someone has it? What if we just accidentally dropped it on the floor of the museum?" Daichi asked, confused.

"The Forbidden Love never activates, until two people touch it at the same time......I guess....this calls for a story about the legend......" Kosuke said with a sigh. He gestured for all of the Niwas [and Towa] to sit down, and he coughed slightly.

"Well.....first off....the legend starts about two lovers......."

"Bah, I knew it. _ALL_ legends start out as something about two lovers one way or another..." Daichi said, grinning.

Kosuke just glared at his grandson, and continued, choosing to ignore that remark. Daisuke gave Daichi 'the look', which was currently telling Daichi to keep his mouth shut. Daichi just pouted. "Like I was saying...The legend is about two lovers..."

_An angel descended onto heaven in search of a demon that was on the loose, who was wreaking havoc on Earth. Once the angel landed on Earth, he looked around and spotted the demon, lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, his face looking peaceful. He would have been fooled into thinking he got the wrong demon, until he looked at the land around him. There was nothing but broken buildings and ashes left over from what looked like a huge fire. The only spot of land there that was alive was the grass the demon was lying on. _

__

_He swiftly walked and looked down on him. He was just about to hurl his holy powers at it, until the demon slowly opened his eyes. The angel caught his breath. The demon's eyes were a beautiful, deep rich purple, and were at the moment, full of peace and tranquility. That changed quickly to fear, when he opened his eyes fully and saw an angel's hands with its fingers outstretched in front of him, the palm glowing as if ready to throw an energy blast. The demon could do nothing but stay frozen solid, not daring to make a move._

__

_He waited, but the angel did not strike. Instead, he slowly lowered her hands, so he can get a better look at the demon. He couldn't help but notice that this was a very beautiful demon indeed, for it was not just his eyes that were perfect, but also his light cream colored skin, smooth face, long legs, his sharp face structure, and down to his two delicate eyebrows._

_"What are you doing here on Earth, demon," he said, raising his hands again to show that he'll shoot if he does not answer._

__

_"Well, what kind of answer are you expecting, kami-sama?" the demon said with a cool, richly deep voice. The angel shivered a moment, though he did not know why. _

__

_"The truth," the angel said simply, for he did not really know what kind of answer he expected himself. _

__

_"Ah, the truth. But how will you know whether or not my answer is truth or false? Perchance, I say that I am telling you the truth, when in reality I am not?" The demon answered with a grin. It was not an evil grin, but actually a kind of playful grin, as if he was playing around with him. What amazed the angel the most was that he was not upset by this at all. _

__

_"That is why there's trust in this world, and I shall give you mine," the angel said while watching his expression change to surprise, which he was pleased to see. _

__

_"Yes then...well, you won't like the answer, babe," the demon said with a hearty laugh. The angel scoffed a bit, and then looked down at the demon's eyes again. How could such a beautiful thing be a demon? _

__

_"Just say it." _

__

_"Ah...not very talkative, are you? Well, I just came down here, because I was bored. Do you know how long your god locked us up in Hell? It was hell!!! So many demons in one place, it's bound to get boring at one point or another, and it just so happened that I got bored today, so I just escaped from Hell with my amazing maneuverability and came here," the demon answered coolly, and he relaxed against the grass once more. _

__

_"You are vial and evil..." the angel growled. _

__

_"So I've been told," the demon said curtly, with a grin, yet this time it was an evil grin, full of no care about the world or whatever was going to blow up along with it. _

__

_Instead of being disgusted, the angel found his heart beating faster. What was this feeling...? The angel made no move when the demon started to get up and stretch. He looked over at him curiously for a second, and then his playful grin went back on his lips._

__

_"You're so uptight, then again your not. All you need is a little...fun. Care to join me? I'll show you what real fun is," the demon said as he offered his hand to the beautiful golden-haired angel. His bright blue eyes looked at the hand for a moment, hesitatingly. _

__

_"Then what will you do? Kill me when my guard is down?" the angel said, turning away. _

__

_"Ah, I will do no such thing to such a beauty as you. And besides, don't you already trust me? For you just turned your back on me, weren't you the least bit afraid I would have striked you in the back while you weren't looking?" the demon said as he slowly meandered over to him. He gasped, he was right... _

__

_He turned to face the demon, who was now extremely close to him. He backed away a bit, but the demon wrapped his arms around him. "I just want to show you a good time. I'll show you around the fun parts of the Earth...err, the parts I haven't blown up yet that is," the demon said sheepishly. The angel thought about it for a moment. It sounded...fun...but was this against the Law...? _

__

_He sighed. What did he have to loose? He was in the arms of a demon, who could crush him at any moment... Though he found himself knowing he would do no such thing. His heart beat faster. This WAS breaking the Law...was he starting to form some sort of feeling for this demon...? He slowly took his hands, which he grasped tightly. They flew off together towards the city. Little did they know, a second angel that was sent by God to look over him was watching them go from a distance, with a grimace on her face. The angel immediately opened her wings and set off to heaven to tell God about the rebellious angel..._

Kosuke stopped there, nodding his head and combing his fingers through his spiky hair. He looked among the, to see if anyone had a question. They looked at him, looking like they were waiting for more. When they saw that he wasn't going to continue, they slumped back into the couch.

"Man, that devil dude sounds a lot like Dark," Daichi said with a laugh. Dark mentally bonked Daichi on the head.

::Does not! Then again...story sounds kinda familiar...::

'What? So you're saying you might know the story?'

::...Hm...............ah, never mind. Doesn't ring a bell. Eheheheh::

'What the hell, you stupid ass, then don't go saying that you know it!'

::Who you calling a stupid ass?!! I'm older than you, respect your elders!::

'Oh yeah! I have to respect the old fart! How old are you? 1 million years old???!!!'

::You take that back!!!!!!::

"So dad, that can't be the whole story. What's the rest?" Daisuke said ignoring Daichi, who was currently making weird faces and socking the air.

"Ah," Kosuke said, scratching his chin.

"Well?" Riku said impatiently.

"...I seem to have forgotten the rest of the story," he said with a nod of his head. This caused the Niwas to collapse onto the floor in unison. Kosuke looked among them, coughed a bit, and then scratched the back of his head.

"It's probably my age getting to me..." Kosuke muttered, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh come off it, Kosuke!!! Don't you have a book on it or something?" Towa- chan said, rubbing her head because she landed on it. The other Niwas slowly got up as well, muttering.

"No...I don't...but this story was passed down the Niwa generation for as far back as I can remember for some reason I forgot...well, that was what Daichi—err, my father Daichi-- said to me when he told me the story, anyhow. He told me to tell Daisuke the story, but I never got to since...apparently, I forgot to tell him once I came back to live with him a long time ago...sorry, Daisuke. Heheheh..." Kosuke said while resting his hands in his chin, thinking.

"_Thanks a lot_...you're so forgetful these days..." Daisuke said, shaking his head.

"Well...that story didn't help at all..." Daichi said, scratching his nose.

"Ah...I'm sure it didn't but...I do know what will happen if you don't break the curse," Kosuke said.

"Well?!! Spill it!"

"Now now, don't talk to your grandpa so disrespectfully!" Riku said to Daichi, shaking her finger.

"_grumble_ all right, fine. Grandpaaaaa...please can you tell me what the curse does now???" Daichi said in his sweetest voice, sparkly eyes and all.

Kosuke coughed a bit. "Yea, well, first of all, you must stick close to the person that has the other half of the necklaces. If you stick close by, then the necklace won't shrink. But, you can never get it off until...oh, what was it? I forgot..." Daichi's grandpa said, as he paced around the room.

"What do you mean you can't remember? What if the other necklaces is in the hands—err—neck of someone I don't even know? I'll have to stick close to a complete stranger!" Daichi yelled, standing up.

"Well, that can't be helped! Just try and find the other necklace, it starts to shrink a centimeter a day. You'll never know how long it'll take for you to find the other half, so you'd better start looking today!" Kosuke said as he settled down on the couch.

Daichi mumbled low words that sounded something like 'but it's a damn Saturday...' Daichi sighed, and sulked off upstairs into his room to change. Daichi was pretty lazy, but whenever he had to do something, he did it. And since this was a life and death situation and all, he decided this was high time he has to go look for the other person with the necklace.

::Wow, well, at least you get to meet the person your most destined for! Ahahaha!!!::

'Bah, shut it...wait, did you say I'll meet the person I'm most destined for? So, whoever that has the other necklace right now is kind of like my soul mate? Is this part of the legend or something?'

::Well...naw. I just made that up::

Daichi sweat dropped.

::But hey, can't one go and pretend? Though, doesn't it make sense? There's no such thing as coincidence in the world. Only...uh...what was it called again? Hitsuzen? []::

'......Where the hell did you get_ that _ideology?'

::Dorko, from one of your mangas! What's it called again? xxxHolic?::

'Oh my gawd. You actually read my mangas with me?'

::Well, what else can I do? It's boring being inside someone else's mind, though I must say, your thoughts are pretty interesting to swim through...I know all your _seeecreeeetssss_!!!!::

'**WTF**? Stay out of my secrets! Those are top secret stuff!!!'

::Now now, this is no time to be getting mad at sexy Dark, cuz you have to go and find the other half of the pendant!:: Dark said with a hearty laugh.

'_Guuh_...you're right...sometimes I wish you just had your own body so I can beat you up...'

::Same here, except vice versa on the reasons.:: Dark said with a smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Akira had just finished searching online about the legend of the Forbidden Love, and found nothing that could help him on it, except for little articles about the necklace itself, not the legend. Apparently, the legend isn't known among normal people. Frustrated, he turned off the computer because for once, it didn't help him at all.

'By my calculations...this necklace will be small enough to choke me to death within around 8 or so days...' Akira thought as he readjusted his scarf. He frowned, and sat on his chair.

For the first time in all his life, he didn't know what to do. Was this the end...? He thought harder, forcing his brain to strain itself more. Perhaps...Daichi knows...? Akira, with careful calculations and research with logic, came up with the conclusion that perhaps Daichi was the great phantom thief Dark himself. Though how, he did not know. Perhaps by some sort of witch crafty...

If his guess was true, that Daichi was indeed Dark himself, then Daichi should have on the other half of the Forbidden Love in school on Monday. This made Akira feel a bit better. Yes...perhaps Daichi had his parent's help in the matter, or maybe he already knew all about the Forbidden Love, if the necklace was stuck on him like it was on Akira.

Akira clutched his chest. He shook his head, trying to clear thoughts of Daichi from his mind. Somehow, whenever he thought about the amber eyed teen, his body hurt all over. Whenever this happened, he forced all images of Daichi out of his head before the pain got worse, and it always slowed down and disappeared once he cleared Daichi from his mind. He wondered why this happened; he thought it was perhaps because of some type of psychological illness that Akira may have.

He was now wearing a winter scarf that was found deep in his closet. He hasn't used it in years, though he needed things like this to hide the necklace from his father. He wondered how long it will take for Satoshi to start getting suspicious.

Probably not long, since Satoshi had a very sharp mind. Akira had to think of a different way to hide the necklace fast, or else his father will notice that he's been trying to hide his neck. Akira wished it would turn into Monday faster...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

::Man, Saturday and Sunday, and you _STILL_ haven't found the other person with the necklace? Pathetic.::

'Well?!! How the hell am I supposed to find the person when there's like, how many people in this goddamn world?!!'

It was Monday, and Daichi was sulking so deeply that it showed. Even his fan club was hesitant to approach him; since it was so obvious he was in a bad mood. No one ever wanted to mess with Daichi when he's in a bad mood, the last time a poor bloke bumped into him on accident in the hallway in one of his worse days, the guy ended up with a bloody nose and two black eyes.

One reason he was in such a bad mood was that Dark was nagging him constantly in his head, and the second reason, was because the necklace was now smaller than before. School was almost over, which relieved Daichi because Akira kept throwing glances at him. Akira probably wanted to confront him about if he was Dark or not, or something. Daichi decided that once the bell rings, he'll run for it.

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the student's freedoms. Daichi quickly packed his bag, and left in a rush out the door, shoving past the other students without even saying sorry. He didn't dare look back to see how far behind Akira was, because he knew that he was following him.

Daichi ran from the school building, and started towards home. He looked behind him, and saw that Akira was, indeed, running after him. Daichi tried to evade his sight by going between crowds, and ran into an alley. He ran far down the dark pathway, until he reached a dead end.

'Shit!' Daichi thought vehemently.

He turned and saw Akira, now walking towards him. Daichi sighed. Well, game's over. Akira will make him spill the beans and then he'll probably be turned in to the police for stealing and plus being the host of Dark, who is the most wanted criminal in the world...for that, he'd be in prison for the rest of his life.

"Err...fancy meeting you here, Hikari-kun," Daichi said a bit sheepishly, trying to play off the fact that he's been trying to run from him.

"Niwa-kun...do you have the Forbidden Love?" Akira said as soon as he got closer to Daichi.

"Look, if you think I'm Dark, I'm not! And I have proof, see—" Daichi stopped. If he was expecting anything, it wasn't that. He covered his mouth before he says anything else that might jeopardize him being in jail. Akira looked at him impatiently, and grabbed his hands off his mouth and used his other hand to fish Daichi's necklace out from under his shirt, which made Daichi turn red.

"Ah...about that...uhhh...I...uh...got that from the thrift store yesterday! Ahahaha...my okaa-san, really, heheheh..." Daichi said quickly, when he saw that Akira was looking at him straight in the eye.

"I know your Dark, Daichi. How, I don't know. But I am going to find out. But for now, let's figure out how to break the curse on this necklace," Akira said.

"Wha—how do you know about the curse?!! Ah—oops—I meant, uh..."

"Cut the act, Niwa-kun. Did your father tell you how to get the curse lifted?"

"Ah...uh..._sigh_...ok, no, he didn't. He didn't know anything about it, but my grandpa told me a story that went along with the legend. It didn't help at all, so no need to repeat it..." Daichi said, looking down at his hands. Akira was still holding them.

"Oh...um...gomen..." Akira said, turning red and swiftly letting go of Daichi's hands.

"Ah...no...problem..." Daichi said, looking down so that Akira won't see his face getting any redder. There was an awkward silence between them.

Daichi just repeated the words 'stupid, stupid, stupid...' in his head while his heart beat rapidly. Akira just looked down at his unruly hair, feeling kind of strange. He felt himself reach towards Daichi's face, and lift his chin up. Daichi looked up at Akira's eyes, and saw they had gone a bit dull, and saw that the deep blue eyes were shining a hint of gold in them.

::......Oh shit. Daichi, **RUN!!!**:: Dark suddenly shouted.

'Wha—what's wrong? Wha—'

::Just listen to me this time! _Go!_::

Daichi decided to listen, since Dark rarely got serious. He tried to push Akira's hand off his face, but Akira just pulled Daichi closer to him. Daichi's heart throbbed against his chest as Akira's face loomed closer, until their lips were just centimeters away...

Suddenly instead of Daichi, Dark was under Akira's arms. Dark smirked, and shoved Akira forcefully away from him. Dark saw that Akira was very close to transforming into Krad, for his hair was turning slightly golden, as if Akira had just gotten golden highlights, and his eyes were now a bright golden color.

"So, who are you right now? Krad, or Akira?" Dark said while folding his arms. He knew that he shouldn't be taunting the Hikari like this, whether it was Akira or Krad, because Wiz wasn't with him at the moment.

Akira suddenly dropped to his knees and his hands covered his face, as if in pain. He cried out in pain, jerking a bit as if having a seizure. His back shuddered, and wings started sprouting from his back. Akira's once bright, light blue hair was now turning fully golden blonde, and was growing rapidly. His school uniform was also transforming, into a bright white cloak-like outfit. The scarf that Akira wore today fell off of him.

Dark gasped. Akira had on the other half of the Forbidden Love...!!! So, it really is something like destiny after all...Dark didn't have time to brood about it more, for now a fully transformed Krad was walking slowly towards him. Dark quickly recovered and set up his cool act again.

"Hm...nice to see you again, Dark," Krad said with an empty smirk.

"Ah...indeed," Dark said simply, nodding his head.

Krad stopped just a couple of feet away from Dark, and looked at him. Dark simply stared back, though his guard went up again just in case.

"It took this one quite a while to awaken me..." Krad said amusedly, referring to Akira.

"Yeah...I was wondering when you were going to show up. Stealing from the museum ain't as chaotic if you're not around," Dark smirked.

"Ah, I'm flattered," Krad said, advancing once again.

Dark was getting ready to fight Krad, when he remembered something. "Wait wait wait, hold up!!! We don't have time for this!!!" He said, waving his hands.

Krad stopped, out of sheer curiosity. "What? You're making excuses to back down from a fight now? That's not quite like you, Dark," Krad said grinning.

"Ah...I suppose not—gah, wait—like I said, we don't have time. You see that necklace on your neck...? We have to break the curse before it starts to choke us--!"

"Oh...this little thing? I already know...I know the legend, and about the curse," Krad said with a smirk, twirling the necklace in his fingers. "Though I must admit, that out of all the people that would end up with this on I would never have expected it would be us again."

Dark looked strangely at Krad. "Huh? Again? What are you...?"

"Ah...I'm very disappointed, Dark. So you really_ DID_ forget, hm? You don't remember? How we met for the very first time...?" []

Dark stared at Krad, either from disbelief or shock. Krad laughed a bit, looking at Dark's clueless face.

::**HUH**?!!! What? You mean the Forbidden Love story is about how you guys first met?!! How can you freakin' not remember that, idiot?!!:: Daichi shouted.

'Hey hey hey, kid, you don't even know how_ OLD_ we really _ARE_. The first time we met was a reaaallly long time ago...yes, I admit I guess I AM a bit old...' Dark thought, grinning sheepishly.

::Well then...uh...another question. **WHO** the F---- is_ THAT_?!!::

Dark opened his mouth to answer, when a huge blast went straight past him and hit the wall, barely missing him by 5 inches. Dark turned to look at Krad, who had his hands raised at shoulder level.

"Now now...let's bring the conversation outside too, shall we? I don't like being left out..." Krad said with a cold smile. "I think I should teach you a lesson on reasons why you should never forget about me..."

"Damn..." Dark said, fingering parts of his singed hair.

Dark stared at Krad, pondering on what he should do. Now that he thought about it, he kind of _DID_ remember how they first met...and about the curse on the necklace, and how the curse got on the necklace in the first place...

"Sorry, but I really don't feel like playing around with you right now, maybe some other time?" Dark said, grinning.

Krad scoffed. "I don't think you're in any position to be saying that. You're cornered in a dark alleyway, and I don't see your pathetic little animal around."

"Ah, then you haven't looked around hard enough. WIZ!!!" Krad heard the familiar beating of wings, and saw Wiz flying towards Dark from above.

He cursed, as he watched Wiz latch itself onto Dark's back and fly away. Krad thought about chasing after him, but suddenly, he started to transform... Akira stood where Krad was a moment ago, gasping. He looked down at his hands and feet, moving them just to make sure he had full control of his body once again. He stood there, stunned frozen. What the hell just happened...? First he felt all strange, and he felt pain...

Pain! Is this what his father was talking about...? And then, he found himself not having control of his own body...he stopped. He saw Daichi transform into Dark right in front of his eyes, how can that be...? So _WAS_ this some sort of witch craft...? Daichi just transformed... Then again, he had to remind himself that he somehow did also...

::Ah...hello, dearest. My, you are quite strong, aren't you? To be able to hold me off that well...what is your name...? I don't think I quite caught it before...::

"First off...who the hell are you? Why...why are you in my mind...?" Akira said, quietly.

::Ah, I am Krad. You are my host, and I'll be taking refuge in your body for a while...:: Krad said with a cold laugh.

Akira shuddered. Was he going crazy? Maybe he did have a psychological illness after all...he was hearing voices in his head...then again, Akira made his brain work again. He transformed, and Daichi transformed also...perhaps he was in the same boat as Daichi? Somehow...though, Akira transformed into this strange...Krad...man, and Daichi transformed into Dark. Was Krad spelled Dark backwards...? This all wasn't making sense at all...

::Are you confused, pet? Mmm hmm hmm...you shouldn't be...didn't my Satoshi tell you anything about yourself and me at all...? I'm kind of hurt.::

"..._YOU'RE_ Satoshi...? What relation--?"

::He was my former host, don't you know? I see...he hasn't told you anything at _ALL_...silly Satoshi...but that's why I love him so...::

What was this? Akira was now extremely confused. So...his father had some sort of secret...apparently a big one at that...this Krad seemed to have a long history with Dark, from what he saw when this Krad took over...

"So...you know of Dark? And...how does Daichi fit in all of this...?"

::Yes...Dark is...an old acquaintance of mine. And...Daichi...was it? Yes...he is the host for Dark. You seem to have a little...thing for him...?::

"...That's absolutely none of your business."

::Oh...it's all my business. It seems...I'll have to try and kill this Niwa also...::

"Wh—what the hell?!! Are you planning to kill Daichi...?!!!" ::I most certainly am. And this time... I won't fail.::

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

[YES! End of chapter 6 hey, this time I tried not to make it too much of a cliffhanger xD;;; LoL! Oh yes... and...

[] Hitsuzen – from CLAMP's manga, xxxHolic! xD you should read it! You'll find the quote in there

You do not know how many times I re-wrote that part of the Forbidden Love story to make it fit with Dark and Krad xD;;; well, no worries. You'll find out the rest of the story someday =D hee hee

I wonder how long this story is going to be? I'm guessing pretty long...hee hee....o0;;

Thank you for so many kind reviews from the last chapter! reviews really encourage me to write better and faster xD it also tells me if anyone is enjoying my story or not o0;; LOL!!!

[] - yeah, i decided to make up my own little story on how Krad and Dark first met xD hey, everyone has their own little ideam why can't i do mine? =D]


End file.
